It's Complicated
by The Voices Talk to Me
Summary: Izzy is the crazy, weird girl in her school, while Noah is Mister Popular. Two opposing sides of an equation; both battling their frustrations of their predicament. When will they find a solution? Updated as of 04/20/14 :-)
1. I Hate Him

***Hides from you guys***

**Okay, okay, I _know_ that I have _not_ updated anything for, like, _ever_, but I have a _really_ good reason why not.**

**Lack of ideas.**

**Except for maybe DL, but I'm too lazy to try to finish the idea.**

**:/**

***Picks up mulberry binder to hide***

**Sorry, forgive me!**

**But, _anyways_, this is a NIZZY multi-chappy, based on this real life problem I'm having.**

**Now, when one of my besties gets up here and _reads my stories_, she'll see how it's realated.**

**So, yeah...**

**Oh, and if you're looking for another great NIZZY, check out _Silly Bandz_.**

**It's, like, my most review story _ever_.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_~Izzy's Point-Of-View~_

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!_ I thought to myself in class. He sat one seat in front, one to the left to me. He was evil, just pure evil – without even _trying_ to be. I try my hardest not to twitch, or to reach over and just stab him in the neck.

Augh, I just _know_ that you're _dieing_ to know about my antagonist.

His name is Noah Jameson.

Deceitful, yes, indeed.

I can't stand him. His cocky smirk when he's mocking me. How he and his friend Cody Morley snicker and such at me, and almost never at my friend Sierra...

You could say that we were contentious towards one another, but that would probably be an understatement. A major understatement. He makes me so indignant, even when it appears that he did absolutely _nothing_ wrong. Lies. Just like the freaking cake.

I try to focus on the teacher's lecture about latitude and longitude. I really do try, honest to god. I can't. I forgot my meds this morning, and my nerves are snapping – just like me.

"Izzy, look," Sierra tells me; her fandango pink hair shining in the artificial lighting of the classroom.

I turn to look at what Sierra suggests. I see Cody scratching his head. Internally, I sigh and die a little, but I keep a happy face for Sierra.

"Oh, I see!" I use false exclamation. "Isn't that _awesome_?"

Unfortunately, she takes the lie to be true and factual.

"I know! Like, he's _soo_ hot with his hair like that!" she started to become effusive and gushing.

_I know who's hair looks really hot..._ my thoughts trails off as I sneak a gaze at Noah.

Okay, okay, I just _know_ that you just said something along the lines of, "Hold up now. Didn't you just say that you hated him? Like, how are you going to complement him?"

Let me explain.

I like him, too. Like, a _lot_.

I think that's how this whole predicament started. I might be wrong because I never acted upon those feelings towards him. I'd never considered much to even speak to him. We were complete opposites, socially and behaviorally.

He was Mister Smart-Popularity, I was just that random-crazy girl who hung out with crazy/smart individuals. He was urbane on the social scene. He talked and knew everybody. Knew what was going on when and were. Me? I was a faux pas – a social blunder, a mistake to highs school. I should be looked down upon.

He was totally out of my league, unattainable, not even worth my breath. Something to look at, but not touch.

But, anyways, I still do hate him a lot. Like, how I was talking with Sierra about _something_ yesterday – I forgotten what, exactly – and then he was going to butt into our A/B convo.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sierra, but you can't take my paper and put your name on it; it's only for beautiful people." I told her with a grin. She laughed.

"Psyche." he half whispered while reading his book; said just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"What was that?" I asked him. He quickly covered up.

"Nothing." he replied quietly, still buried in his novel. I glared at him.

"Evil." I tell him.

"Are you talking to me?" Noah asks sarcastically, finally making eye contact.

"You know, Izzy thinks she is." I tell him.

"Shut up." he tells me, returning back to his book.

"You shut up. You started talking to me first."

He looks back up at me with an irritated expression on his face.

"Can you just shut up?" he asks exasperatedly.

Sierra intervenes before I do something drastic. Leave it to her to become benevolent at the worst possible time for me.

She smiles at Noah.

"Can you two please be nice to each other?" she asks. "Please?"

"Izzy would _want_ to be nice to him, _but_ Noah refuses to cooperate."

"Yeah, but let's all be _friends_!" she exclaims. Noah sighs and returns to his novel. Lacking tact and being irreverent towards me.

I sigh.

Evil.

And a lie – like the cake.

Speaking of cake, I would like some. Chocolate with vanilla icing. Yum.

But I'm off subject...sorry.

Sierra soon finds our situation amusing, perhaps facetious through her eyes and others. Humorous, no. Silly or inappropriate? Yes, indeed.

I vampire-hiss at Noah.

Sierra suddenly becomes incisive, and gives up the peace keeper facade.

Good. I can handle my own problems...with a few pounds of explosives, matches, a plastic dog, two yards of heavy-duty hemp rope, a radio, batteries, and a unopened pack of gum. Don't ask.

I sighed elegiacally, both on the inside and outside. This was a problem for another day. Right now, I really needed to pay attention to the teacher – I have _not_ been doing that great in science so far this semester.

**Okay, yeah...I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I _should_ have a update for this by either this Friday, Saturday, Sunday, or Monday.**

**Yeah, I'm awesome, I know.**

**Also, check out _Silly Bandz_, it's AWESOME!**

**R&R and I might just update quicker.**


	2. She's So Annoying

**The second chapter...enjoy.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_~Noah's Point-Of-View~_

Science is one of those class where I could just lay back and relax. I would always stand on a ninety-eight or higher on the tri-weekly reports and report cards. And I wouldn't even have to try.

So, today, I decided to just listen to the teacher drone on about how to balance an equation when preforming an chemical reaction. Easy. However, I comply with her instructions and write the correct answers on the worksheet she passed out earlier this period.

Soon I was done, so I decided to catch up on reading. I pulled out the novella Anthem and began reading. To my disdain, I was interrupted by idiotic, nonstop chatter from of one my classmates. I turned around to locate the sound of my disruption.

It was a girl with curly red hair. Her name eluded me, but I do believe it was Izzy McClerkin. She was in conversation with the new girl; her name was Sierra, I think.

"Excuse me," I interrupt them, trying to remain tactful. "But could you _please_ be quiet?"

I swear I saw Izzy glare at me for a millisecond. Another millisecond later, she smiled and responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry Noah!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to be so loud." her friend added.

I almost roll my eyes at them.

"Yeah, okay." is all I tell them, then I resume reading.

Several minutes later, I can hear them gushing and speaking effusively over my friend Cody.

I assume that he can hear them as well, because he looks over at them, turns to me, smiles awkwardly, and then shrug. I raise an eyebrow and shrug back.

I have a slight pause in my reading to think about my friend. For some odd reason I felt jealous of Cody. I knew that I've been class president for three years straight in high school, part of the debate team, and also did tennis last year, but Cody had _something_ I didn't.

Hard to believe, I know, but Cody had _way_ more girlfriends so far in high school than I've had in my _life_.

It was like he had some sort of swagger or charisma that _only_ he had – Despite him trying to come off as a ladies man.

Currently his fangirl is Sierra; the same girl sitting and chatting away near me with Izzy. The girl follows Cody around, buys him food, etc. Generally I would scoff at her infatuation with my friend; however, he would often see right through the facade.

"Don't worry Noah," he would tell me. "You'll have some cute girl obsessing over you soon."

I would just roll my eyes and secretly long for the class vice president, Courtney Millard.

She was many boys' fantasies, for she possessed many great qualities: Hot, smart, played-hard-to-get...just to name a few.

She was currently available because she had just broke up with her then-boyfriend of one-and-a-half-years: Duncan Kennedy. He was said to have been in a secret relationship with this Goth girl named Gwen Anderson.

Yeah, that's high school for you.

It would probably be easy to get Courtney. We're both part of student government, debate team, and we've known each other since sixth grade. We have similar attributes, too.

Yeah, we would be prefect together.

I smiled at the thought.

A few minutes after the long and tedious thought precess, someone kicked my seat. I turned directly around to see one of my classmates deep in thought on one of the questions in the book. I turned to the left to see Izzy grinning wildly at me. I shook my head, and paid her no attention.

Boy was she annoying.

She kicked my seat again; this time with a irritated look on her face.

"Izzy was trying to get your attention, and you ignored her." she told me.

Wait, _was_ she Izzy? People don't talk about themselves in third person.

"Wait," I asked her. "Aren't you Izzy?"

"Well, _duh_ Noah! Of course Izzy's Izzy!"

"Sorry, she's having one of her moments." Sierra told me.

"Yeah, well, tell her to bug off."

"Izzy heard that!" she exclaimed.

"And so did that jungle of red hair." I replied.

"Noah did _not_ just insult Izzy's hair!" she replied.

"And, yet, I did." I told her.

"Evil. You are a evil little person!"

"And we're on this now..."

And then the bell rang. Izzy jumped out of her seat, and then began packing her backpack – forgetting almost entirely about me.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and followed suit. Hopefully I would have to repeat this tomorrow in class...

**Augh, I know that the chapters have been short, but honestly, I think it's better to have a short view of what they're thinking...**

**So, as we can tell so far in the story: Izzy love-hates Noah, Noah isn't really interested in Izzy; he views her as an annoying classmate, and he likes Courtney better.**

**High school is hard. The quarter is almost over and I think I have a low B in AP World History.**

**I was _so_ going for an A.**

**R&R both _this_ story _and_ my last four.**

**Thanks! **


	3. Reality Doesn't Like Me

**Erm, LIFE.**

**Like the cereal.**

**Or not.**

**I got a C in AP World History. And I B in Honors Algebra II.**

**And I still got on A Honor Role.**

**And my mom is still laughing about that.**

**And my life is very confusing right now.**

**And complicated.**

**But, you don't care, sooo, the story in which Izzy's life sucks.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_~Izzy's-Point-Of-View~_

Augh. Why, why, _why_ does he not pay attention to me? What does he despise about me? What is it?

I sigh in a melancholic way. That argument was something for another day.

Wait, that just rhymed, didn't it?

Well, anyways. Science class, as always. Formulas and Names of Ionic Compounds – that's the name of the chapter of our Chemistry book we're in.

It's easy, easy, easy. If only life was that way, right?

So, I sift through the Chemistry book to find the answers to the questions on the worksheet.

_Ions formed from elements in Group 1A of the periodic table have a 1+ charge. Ions formed from elements in Group 2A of the periodic table have 2+ charge._

Rules like that.

I work _really_ hard to answer all of the questions because I _really_ need a nap right now. Fifth period is right after lunch. Nap Time, hello.

I do finish jotting down all of the answers with a good twenty-five minutes left in class. Halleluiah. I _do_ get to say hello to Nap Time.

I smile enthusiastically to myself as I lay my head down on my textbook, close my eyes, and cease all of my movement.

_Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. In, out. In, out._ I think to myself as a distraction. I have a nice little rhythm going on, and it is slowly letting me drift to sleep.

Sleep. The place were all of my dreams come true. The place were I control almost everything I see going one, and where I have Noah. Sweet, sweet Noah.

_Step, step, step. Rhythm, rhythm, rhythm. Walk, walk, walk. Left, right, left, right._ I go in my dream. _Noah pops out of nowhere. He smiles. I smile. We hug. I can smell him. I really can! I smell something that I just can't put my finger one. It's so nice. So very, very nice. He kisses me. That Courtney-girl watches. She gasps. I flick her off. Noah kisses me again. And again. And again, and again. Nice, nice, nice. So nice. So happy. I fell as if I've done this before. In another life. Yes, reincarnation. Yes, that's what happened. I feel nostalgic. Nostalgic about something that has only occurred in the deepest figment of my imagination. He kisses me again. Then, he stabs me in the neck with a yellow number two pencil._

I spark up. My eyes fly open. I almost literally jump out of my seat. Noah is looking – no, smirking – at me. He has his lead pencil in his hands. My neck had been punctured. _He_ poked me in the neck. _He_ is evil. How dare _he_.

Oh, I wish I could compose a sharp response to his action, but, alas, I am still foggy with sleep.

"Izzy, you've been asleep for, like, almost _ever_. Mr. Mack, like, gave us a important lecture on the ions and stuff, and you missed it! And, like, it's almost time to, like, go!" Sierra rambles in my ear. I groan.

Zoop, back to reality. Oope, there goes gravity.

Some Eminem would help right now. It really would. "Love the Way You Lie" would be nice. Or "Crack a Bottle". Or "I'm Not Afraid". I just need something to distract me right now.

"Erm, Sierra. Okay." I say as I rub my eyes, and yawn. Stretch, I stretch my arms. My legs, my torso. I'm stiff with slumber. My muscles twitch as I stretch.

I need that nap. Refresher for the mind, ya know?

As I pack up, I kick Noah's seat. He turns around to look at me. He looks so uncaring, it's almost insolent towards me. I fight the urge to just reach over and hurt him.

"I didn't appreciate you poking me, Noah." I tell him.

"Okay, Izzy. Sorry." he tells me. I don't believe him. Nope, not one bit. His facial expression is _way_ too condescending for me to believe he's honestly apologizing.

I can feel myself fidgeting in my seat. I want to slap him _so_ bad. So _very_ bad.

But I can't.

That's the problem with reality.

And plus, if this was my dream, he wouldn't be acting so pompous towards me. He would be _way_ more deferential and nicer towards me. Way more.

But it's not a dream.

That's the problem that keeps popping up in my life.

Reality.

I try to brush off his seemingly tactlessness. Hmm, I really felt like adding -_tivityism_ at the end of that. Odd.

The bell rings. Oh, I never thought I would be any more happier to hear that bell.

I pack up. I'm still sleepy, and still tired, and still upset over Noah, but I pack up. On to the next class, right?

I jump up out of my seat, and bounce over to the door with Sierra. We walk to class, and I keep my mind off of my class issues.

* * *

**R&R please.**

**I'd enjoy it.**


	4. Stop Kicking My Seat

**Okay, well, I'm one some sort of roll...**

**(^_^)**

**So, let's get it started!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_~Noah's Point-Of-View~_

She's just plain out annoying. Irritating, infuriating, exasperating, aggravating. However you look at it, that's how she is.

Why is she so annoying? Why can't she just be _normal_?

_Why_, the basis of reasoning and philosophy. _Why_, the basis of my questions about her.

She keeps on kicking my seat as I try to do my work. Payback; perhaps, for what I did to her yesterday?

Yes, that definitely seems like something she would do.

I try to ignore her constant seat-kicking. No suck luck; she kicks it harder every time.

"_Please_, stop kicking my seat, Izzy." I turn around and tell her. She's not looking at me. In fact, she looks rather innocent; she is staring at her book with a pencil in hand. She's playing with me.

"Izzy." I call her name again. She finally looks up.

"Yes, _Noah_?" she asks.

"Can you _please_ stop kicking my seat?"

"I didn't kick your seat." she bluntly tells me.

"You sit directly behind me." I protest.

"Yes, but I'm not kicking your seat. There are several people other people that could have kicked your seat."

"But, you are directly – "

"Sierra could have kicked your seat." she cuts me off, then glances at her friend. Sierra looks up.

"I did what?" she questioned us.

"Nothing." I tell her.

"Sierra, did you kick Noah's seat?" Izzy asked. Sierra looked at her friend quizzically.

"Izzy, you should know better than to ask that! Why would I kick _Noah's_ seat, when I could kick _Cody's _seat." she said _Cody's_ with a dream-like tone.

Izzy giggled.

"You're right." she tells her. Sierra giggled, and then kicked Cody's seat. Cody looked at her exasperatedly, then looked at me. I shrugged at him.

I then thought about what Izzy said, and it didn't help her prove anything she had just said.

"Well, Izzy, you just proved my point." I told her.

"Shut up." she tells me in response.

I raise my eyebrow, ignore the comment, and turn around to continue working.

She doesn't kick my seat for the rest of the class period; which for I am glad. However, when it was time to do group work, we were bickering for a great deal of the time...

"Cody, what's the answer to number four?" I asked him.

Izzy snickered at me.

"Number four? That's just about the easiest one on the worksheet."

"I wasn't talking to you." I respond.

"Okay, so, Izzy doesn't care."

"Izzy," her friend then interjected, "please don't talk about yourself in third person; it makes you sound crazy."

"I thought she _was_ crazy." I tell Cody loud enough so that Izzy would hear me. Cody and I laughed, Izzy glared at me, and Sierra just looked at her friend with sympathy.

"Izzy – I mean me – I mean I – didn't appreciate that insult."

"Who said it was an insult?" Cody asked her.

"It was the way that Noah said it."

"It was funny." I told her.

"Ha, ha." she laughs sarcastically. "It wasn't to me."

"It was funny, Izzy. Lighten up." her friend told her.

"I don't need to lighten up, what need to happen is that Noah needs to stop –" Izzy stopped talking, and vociferated. "Oh, my freaking God! Look at that!" she yelled out. She pointed to a gigantic flying mosquito. And when I say _gigantic_ I mean _gigantic_.

Izzy jumped out of her seat, and ran towards the nearest corner.

"Please don't eat me! Please don't eat me!" she screamed at it. I just stared at it; too afraid to move.

However, anybody that wasn't frightened by the giant insect, was frightened by Izzy. Soon I snapped out of my paralysis. Thankfully, the creature flew away from our area.

Sierra went over to her friend and dragged her back to her seat.

"Izzy, it's not going to kill you." she told her.

"Yes, yes it will!" she screamed out raucously at the top of her lungs.

"What's your problem?" I asked her.

"Run, everybody run!" Izzy yelled again, much to the class' dismay.

The teacher came and took Izzy to her desk. Soon she took her to either the nurse's office or the main office. Then someone found a fly swatter, and began to wave it at the enormous pest.

Soon, it was finally serene in the class room.

"What the heck just happened?" Cody asked.

"The insect or Izzy?" I ask.

"Both." Cody responds.

"We have no clue for the bug." I tell him.

"And for Izzy, we think she forgot her medicine," Sierra told us, "and she's _extremely_ afraid of most insects."

"Why?" I asked.

"Childhood, I suppose."

I laugh. If it wasn't for the fact that she just had a major crazy moment, that was quite a facetious moment.

I still 'why' about her. She baffles me. Just plain out perplexes me...

* * *

**Eah, so I had to add something random so we would remember that it's still Izzy we're talking about.**

**(^_~)**

**I had my own little bug incident on Saturday.**

**I was cleaning out the kitchen cabinet, and maggots galore were found.**

**I was above and beyond scared.**

**R&R, please, it'll make me exceptionally ecstatic.**


	5. My Meds and I

**Okay, well, as I write this in History class...(and the bus, and in math class...over a period of one school week...)**

**So, I think I'm going to put this story in four parts – four chapters each.**

**So that means we're in the beginning of the second part.  
And each chapter is going to be dated farther apart per chapter, although it's going to be longer each chapter...  
Oh, woe art thou?**

**Enjoy...R&R**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_~Izzy's Point-Of-View~_

Hmmph, I hate my meds. No, I just straight up hate them. All vividness is extracted from life! Nothing to live for. Nothing exciting.

But, I have to take them. Now I _have_ to. Thanks to that whole bug incident last week.

Hate it, hate it, hate it.

Just like this science class...

I got a _B-_ in this class. _Totally_ sucks.

Oh, wait, did I tell you that the grading period ended last week? No? Well, now you know.

So, as we all know, I'm in science class. Stupid, stupid, stupid science. Well, the subject isn't stupid – I enjoy it a lot – however, the person that sits in front of me makes it annoying. But, today, I don't fidget. I don't have impulses. It's like I have...nothing. Just plainly _nothing_.

So, I'm doing the bell work in class. I go get the textbook out of my bookbag, then flip to page 233 to begin working. However, I am interrupted.

"How are you feeling, Izzy?" Noah asks me.

I pick up on the satirical undertone.

"Just peachy, Noah." I say, returning the tone. He scoffs.

"No more crazy outbursts." he asks, uninterested.

Why would you ask a question if you really don't want the answer? That's _my_ question.

"No more crazy outburst." I assure him.

Serria giggles.

I know she's my friend, but can she just _stay out of this_? This is _my_ issue. _Not_ hers. Her and being benevolent...

"Lol," Serria then begins to talk. "yeah, she's finally taking her meds."

I reach out and grab her arm with my nails. She yelps.

"Hey, you have _claws_ you know!" she exclaims.

"Well, _never_ speak of _that_ again." I whisper to her.

She snatches her arm away from me.

"Geeze, Izzy, take a total chill pill!" she tells me.

We stare at each other with an annoyed countenance on our faces.

Seconds later, we laugh at our situation.

Noah, and his friend Cody, roll his eyes at us.

Too bad they'll never understand our friendship.

* * *

I don't know if today was worst than yesterday.

Well, it probably was...yep, it was.

What to know why?

Because _she_ came into the classroom today. _Why_, exactly is that an issue, you might ask. Simple. _She_ is evil. _She_ is a total slut. _She_ is the ire of my troubles with Noah (for the most part...). _She_ is Courtney Millard, and she's trying to _my_ Noah.

And because of that – wait, did just call him "my" Noah?

Dear God, I've slipped up, haven't I?

I'll have to work on that...

But, this is what happened:

We were writing notes from the PowerPoint on chemical reactions, when Courtney knocked on the classroom door.

Someone jumped up to open the door to let _her_ in.

"Hello and good morning, this is your class vice-president, Courtney Millard!" she said in a high, pert, and perky voice.

"Good morning, Courtney!" the class replied. Well, except for me. I just glared at her.

She then preceded to tell us about the S.G. news.

I quickly glanced at Noah, just to see how she was reacting with him.

Much to my dismay – wait, _dismay_? I don't like _like_ him, do I? I mean, I thought – I thought he was only cute. I shouldn't be getting _jealous_ of Courtney because she captivated Noah's attention!

And plus, she's _speaking_ at the front of the room. Of course Noah should be looking at her, right? Right? I don't even _like_ Noah like that!

My head.

My head hurts. I'm thinking irrational again. Not again. Oh, no, not again. I can't keep on having moments like this.

Everyone in the class should be paying attention to her. But, then again, Noah generally doesn't pay too much attention to the speakers. And even when he does, he's not gawking at them.

But, I'm over exaggerating again.

Let me approach this with logic and incisiveness.

He finds her (or, hopefully, what she has to say) interesting. _Way_ too interesting. But, he is part of student government.

I think I hate that chick now.

Yeah, I hate her.

I can only imagine what's going to happen next.

Oh misery...

Misery, misery, misery.

Almost like Maroon 5.

Right?

Yeah, I know, S-T-U-P-I-D.

Forgive me.

I want a smoothie.

* * *

**Oh, wowzerz, I can't believe I actually made this.**

***Blech***

**So, for me to update sooner, please REVIEW, and/or leave an story idea!**

**They're greatly appreciated!**

**~REVIEW~**


	6. I'm Not Courtney

**Okay, okay, okay, _okay_, forgive me!**

**This is going to be a _stupid_ chapter.**

**I guess...**

**Oh, and my two favorite songs of the moment are: "Alive" and "Showdown" by the Black Eyed Peas.**

**Listen to them.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_~Noah's Point-Of-View~_

I think I'm confused in life.

I can't tell who I like. Well, I mean not too many girls here catch my eye. (or guys for that matter) But there was _those_ two. Courtney and/or Izzy. But, it's not like a crush I have; it's something more like a interest in them. An intriguing. I don't like them like that. Like acquaintances, friends. _Not _girlfriend.

So back to the present tense.

Of course, I'm in science class. Of course I'm sitting in front of Izzy, next to Cody. And I think Izzy's staring at the back of my head. But I can only think...and feel it.

I turn my head to check, and sure enough, she _is_ staring at me.

I rotate myself fully to face her.

"Izzy, why are you staring at me?" I ask.

She adverts her eyes to my desk while still writing.

"I don't know, _Courtney_." she tells me.

"Courtney?" I question.

"Yes, _Courtney_." she repeats, while still doing her classwork.

"But...my name isn't _Courtney_." I tell her.

She scoffs.

"But it's your girlfriend's name." she tells me in an urbane and calm way.

I knit my eyebrows together and she puts down her pencil to flex her hand.

"But...I don't go with her..." I say long and drawn out.

She then pulls her fingers back, cracks her knuckles on her left hand, then picks up her pencil to resume writing. It never occurred to me that she was left-handed.

Izzy then scoffed again, and picked up her writing speed.

"Yes, yes you do. You go with that slu – chick."

I roll my eyes.

"She's not a slut." I finish for her.

She scoffs yet again, then rolls her eyes.

"You're crazy." I tell her.

"I know." she tells me nonchalantly. She finally looks up at me and makes eye contact.

"You know Izzy, I wonder about you." I tell her.

"Eah, I know." she responds.

I knit my eyebrows together in confusion.

"I don't just get you." I tell her, but why trying to have a teasing tone to lighten up the situation.

However, she took it the wrong way.

She quirks her left eyebrow, then glares at me, leaning a bit closer to me.

"I surely hope you _don't_ understand me. You _don't want_ to understand. You _wouldn't be able_ to handle understanding me. And, you will _never_ understand me. Got that?"

Her harsh and austere words startled me. Izzy just didn't seem like she would tell anyone off. I'm left just about speechless, and in awe.

Then the bell rang.

She got up rapidly, grabbed her backpack, and then dashed out the room with her friend on her tail – leaving a blur of green and red to replace her presence of my eyes.

I sighed before I pack up to leave myself.

* * *

The next day...what adjectives could I use for the next day?

Torture, revenge, me-ruing-the-day?

In other words, Izzy hates me.

She is having _nothing_ to do with me. No talking, no glancing, no seat-kicking. _Nothing_. It's as if I don't exist. But why would I care? We never got another with each other. _Never_. So why would that concern me? We're two opposites. Hot and Cold. Yes and No. In and Out. Up and Down. Wrong and Right. Black and White.

Well, you get the idea, I postulate?

Heck, Courtney and I would be – wait, we are – better friends than I would be with Izzy!

I had a foreboding presentiment that this class was going to start bad today...guess I was right.

Sometimes I hate when I'm right...

So, back to the issue with class.

We're working on another worksheet in class. We get to work together in groups of two. So, of course Cody and I are working together, and Izzy and Sierra are working together. I'm chewing on some Trident Layers gum as I work. Cody is sharing his earbuds with me so we can both listen to his iPod nano.

"Nod my head in misery!" Cody sings off-key as he looks for what the factor-label method is.

"Cody," I tell him, "please don't _ever_ do that again." I plead him.

"No can do; this is one of my favorite songs by Maroon 5."

I roll my eyes at him, the blow a bubble with my gum.

"Hey, Noah, I got a question." he tells me.

Knowing that I probably have no other choice, I answer "yes".

"Did you and your girlfriend get in an argument or something?"

I gasp and almost swallow my gum, then start violently chocking. Cody pounds on my back. Everyone starts looking at my predicament.

"What?" I ask.

Some people respond, others just scoff and turn back to their work.

"Geeze." I say.

"But, anyways, what happened?" Cody asks again.

I tap on his iPod click-button to go to a new song. I settled on "Handlebars" by Flobots.

"And we go back to the question that started my whole coughing epidemic." I tell her sarcastically.

Cody rolls his eyes as he writes the answer to number five. I copy it onto my paper.

"Yeah, anyways..."

"We're not going out, Cody." I tell him.

He looks taken aback.

"Forreally? I thought that you two were going."

"First of all, don't say 'Forreally' every again. It's lame. Second, what made you think that?" I asked.

"It's just that you two flirt a little bit every day. And plus that's what everybody is saying."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah." Cody responds.

I guess I never really paid attention...

"Hmm." I say, pondering the idea.

"See, you're thinking about it already!" he exclaims.

"She's crazy."

"Yeah, but you obviously dig that in her."

"She's a crazy nut. And when I say that –"

"You're not just talking about a tiny little peanut. You're talking about a gigantic, Brazil-sized nut-job." Cody finished for me.

"Exactly."

Then Sierra tapped on my shoulder.

"Izzy sends this message: 'I heard what you said, and I don't appreciate it.'." she told us.

"And I care about that _why_?" I ask.

"I'll go tell her." Sierra told me, then proceeded to tell Izzy.

She came back a few seconds later.

"Izzy says, 'Because you're a sarcastic know-it-all.'."

"Well, tell her, 'And I'm proud of it, too.'."

"Okay."

Then the bell rang, and the teacher dismissed us. Izzy walked past me and Cody, and then kicked my leg.

So much for that nothing...

* * *

**Eah, I _so_ coulda done better...**

**So, you gonna read and review?**

**Or am I going to have to find your IP address and stalk you?**

**It's your pick.**

**:/**


	7. When the Bell Rings

**Aye, I'm on a roll!**

**So, read the story for the sake of reading it.**

**And forgive me if the characters have been coming across as OOC...**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_~Izzy's Point-Of-View~_

You can bet that I hate him right now! He's always acting so _snobby_ towards me. Snobby and contemptuous.

And you wonder why I have problems in science...

And then his friend Cody is going to say we go out. Pa-shaw.

So now I just tap my fingers impatiently on my desk as the teacher drones on and on about the new section of the book. Something involving reviewing...

"Izzy," Sierra asks me, "what's wrong?"

I sigh nice and melodramatically before answering.

"See _that_?" I ask her, pointing to the back of Noah's head. Sierra nods "Yes.".

"That head of brown, long, shiny hair? That I want to run my hands through, but I want to yank out at the same time? That I –"

"Izzy," Sierra cuts me off.

"Sorry." I apologize.

"It's totally, like, accepted."

"But, _anyways_," I say, getting back onto the topic on hand, "he's the ire of my troubles in this class."

"Wait, I thought that your troubles were from constantly staring out into space; looking aloof and everything."

I playfully punch her.

"Ouch!" she complains. I shake my head.

"Nah, that's not it. However, _your_ problems are from obsessing over that brunette boy over there." I say, in reference to Cody.

"Cody..." Sierra says in a dream-like voice.

We both giggle. Noah and Cody turn around to stare at us.

Sierra stares back at him. However, her stare was a stalker-like, obsessed-freak stare.

"Hey Izzy, Sierra." Cody greets us, totally (or at least he didn't show it) oblivious to Izzy's staring.

Gee, thanks Cody for talking to us. Now I have to deal with an overly-effusive Sierra for the rest of the class period. Thanks oh-so-greatly.

I almost tell him just that.

"Izzy," Sierra whispers to me, "Cody just _talked_ to me!" she exclaimed.

"Sierra, maybe – just maybe – you should reevaluate that infatuation you have on Cody." I tell her, trying not to burst her bubble.

"As if! Cody likes me!" she explained. "He'll just have to realize it."

"I wish you luck. Fly you high, overlander, fly you high!"

We both giggle.

Then I shot up with a cool new idea.

"Sierra! I've just realized something _amazing_!" I near-shouted.

Some of our classmates turned to stare at us, and to scold me. Well, I guess I _did_ shout.

"Haters." I mutter under my breath once I'm not a topic anymore.

"But, what were you going to say?" Sierra asked.

"That we both like boys with brown hair." I announce.

"Yeah...I like that idea..."

"I know. And we both have irregular hair colors!"

"Yeah! Purple and Red!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah! We make Purplish-Red! Let's join our hair together!" I suggested.

Sierra's face got serious.

"I'm sorry Izzy. You took it too far."

"No! No I didn't! It's a _great_ idea! Come'ere! I'll intertwine our hair!" I said, reaching towards my friend's purple hair.

"Whoa, Izzy, what happened to your meds?" Sierra asked me.

"Oh," I said, thinking what _did_ happen to them, "I guess I forgot."

"Yeah, I think so." she said.

We giggled some more.

A little bit after the giggling, I sigh. It was a sad and dry sigh; one that suggests a somber and melancholy moment in one's life.

"Jesus Chris," Sierra begins, "what happened?"

"_Bored._" I talk-sigh, then melodramatically drop my head on my desk.

"Ouch!" I exclaim and then rub my forehead. I hit it on the desk.

"You're supposed to be doing work." Sierra tells me once I recover.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, Mrs. Morris just told us what to do."

"Oh, all right." I tell her as I get my book out of my backpack, accidentally kicking Noah's seat in the process.

"Oops, sorry." I murmur under my breath. Not like I really care right now about his well-being. But, much to my amazement, he wasn't upset. No, he actually did something nice.

"I like your shoes, Izzy." he tells me.

Wait, hold up, tag team.

Was that just a complement that escaped from his lips? A _complement_ coming from King Sarcasm himself? That is something unbelievable. So unbelievable, in fact, I check my shoes, just to make sure I'm wearing them.

Oh, yeah, _those_. I forgot they were new. My new custom Chucks. Green and black barbwire print with an all black base.

Nothing really special or exciting, really.

"Erm, thanks?" I question. I'm trying to see where he's going with it.

"You're welcome." he responds.

Then he winked at me.

My God. My God, My God, My God, _Oh My Flippinlicious God_. What happened? What was _that_ about?

Oh, he just made my life a trillion times more difficult.

He's bipolar, that's what it is. But I think I am, too.

Maybe.

I don't really know.

I _really_ need that bell to ring now.

* * *

And when it did, I was oh-so-grateful.

I dashed out the classroom towards my locker. Shove crap into locker, shove crap out.

I slam my locker shut. Noah walks by with Courtney – they're both talking about student government.

Courtney glares at me.

Oh shitiz. Deep krap.

Krap, krap, krap. Krap.

Sierra comes and skip-walks to my locker so we can walk to our next classes. I have to skip-walk to AP US History while singing "All the Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It)" by Beyonce.

"If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it! If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it!" Sierra and I sung while skipping. "Don't be mad once you see that he want it, if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it!"

That received several annoyed stares. Not like we cared, though.

I then take my seat in front of Heather Zhao-Wang.

She taps me on my shoulder. I turn to face her supercilious smirk.

"Hey, you know Noah?: she asks.

"Noah Jameson?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?" I question.

"Well, because of very trustful sources, I happen to know that he _likes_ you."

"Ha, you can't fool Izzy." I say. "He likes Courtney."

Heather's right eye quivered.

"You...just talked about yourself in third-person..."

"Oopsie." I reply. I can't always remember not to speak like that.

"But, _anyways_," she says, dismissing my mishap, "perhaps, now that you think about it. But he talks more about _you_ than Courtney."

I try to decide if her information was true and factual.

"Yeah, like, I have two class with Catherine, and she talks about Nickolas _all_ the time." Lindsay reassured.

"Lindsay, it's _Courtney_ and _Noah_," Beth tried to assist her friend.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, Lindsay."

"Lindsay, Beth, _shut up_!" Heather snapped.

Jesus, she's _Heather_. Queen of Gossip and Rumor, with her minions, Lindsay Powell and Beth Damon.

I roll my eyes.

Liar. Total liar.

I dismiss her information. (more like gossip)

"Eah, disbelieve me if you wish..." she trailed off.

I resumed my history work – and waited for the cherished dismissal bell to ring.

* * *

**Okay, yeah.**

**Just useless filler-material and krap.**

**Hate it, hate it, hate it.**

**Please review.**

**Please.**

**0(^-^)0**


	8. Fire Drill

**There was snow on Christmas. Very pretty and nice-like.**

**Until I had to go help my little brother and my dad shovel it.**

**No, not to nice after that.**

**Because it was six inches of pure, fluffy, white frozen liquid that was previously suspended in midair.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 8**_

_~Noah's Point-of-View~_

Okay, well, that compliment I gave Izzy the other day was totally unexpected to me, too. It just about literally slipped out of my mouth, and I _actually_ meant it.

Scary? Yes. Unbelievable? Definitely. Did Izzy believe me? Ha, I doubt it. But maybe she did. She's been wearing those shoes a lot now. So would that mean she believed me? But, a better question is why am I caring? Like, I don't hate her, but we're not friends either.

"Noah?"

I snapped up.

"Whoa, dude, I was worried about you for a second there." Cody told me, and I looked at him.

"Wha?" I asked.

"You were spacing out."

Oh, yeah. Science class. Book work.

"And you were staring at a certain red-head."

I glared at my friend. He looked taken aback.

"Hey, it wasn't me – it was _all_ you."

"Wow Cody." I say, drumming my fingers on the desk.

"You dig her."

"I do not."

"Eah, bro, you do. Admit it. You _want_ her."

I sneer. Cody shakes his head.

I start a new symphony with my fingers. Suddenly a bell rings, and everybody suddenly jumps up. It's one of the most cherished bells besides the ones for dismissal and lunch.

"Okay everyone, leave everything here, take a jacket if you have one, and go out the door to the right." the teacher tells us.

"Yes – no class for the next ten minutes!" Cody cheers as he jumps over desks to the door.

"And you're excited over that _why_ exactly?" I ask while putting on my olive green jacket, then I jog-walk to Cody. We stride over to our group as other classes merge together in the hall.

"Because I don't fell like doing too much right now." he answers. I roll my eyes.

"I really don't see much purpose of a fire drill right now. It's December. Who in the right mind decided that today of all days – snow, ice, and cold – would make a good day to have a drill?" I ask.

Cody shrugs his shoulders as we turn into the staircase, and jog downstairs to the outside. We walk in silence until we hear a near-shriek.

We both look a bit ahead to see Izzy sitting on the ground, laughing to herself.

"Sierra, I just fell – and slipped – on the ice!" she laughs.

I roll my eyes as we near her. Sierra giggles into her mittens.

"Hey, hey, _Noah_, can you help me up?" Izzy asks me. I raise an eyebrow, Cody nudges me in my shoulder as he smirks, and Sierra's eyes widen a bit.

"Eah, helping isn't necessarily one of my fortes." I tell her, shifting my hands to my coat pockets.

Izzy scrunched up her face a bit before asking her friend.

"Of course I'll help you Izzy!" Sierra elaborates.

"Thanks," she says, "you are so nice – compared to _some_ people."

"I heard that." I tell her.

"You were supposed to." she told me in a sing-song voice.

"Don't tell me – you were trying to be mean."

"I wasn't trying. I did."

"Not."

"Not?"

"You. Did. Not." I tell her slowly.

"I'm not slow."

"Eah, if you insist."

"And I do."

"Whatever."

"Yeah. I know. Now if you excuse me, I have an ice puddle to locate." she tells me in a huff.

"An ice puddle?" I ask myself when she leaves.

"Hey, don't ask me; that's _your_ chick."

"First of all Cody, I _wasn't_ talking to you. And second, and you date her best friend."

"Whoa, dude, I wasn't insulting you. I thought it was the truth." Cody defends himself.

"Same here." I retort.

We both sigh and roll our eyes. The bell then rings again and we all slowly file back into our respective classes.

"She scares me." I tell him.

"But you like that in her, I guess."

"I don't really like her like that."

"And you know that's a lie."

"No, it's really not."

"Okay, dude, it's time to leave Denialboro."

"Denialboro?" I question him.

"I don't really know. I got bored."

I smirk at him, the shake my head as we both enter the class, and sit down in our respective seats.

"Noah, how come you act so mean towards me?" Izzy asks.

"I don't act mean towards you."

"Yes, you do." she responds.

"Izzy," Cody interrupts, "Noah's not nice at _all_. 'Noah' and 'Nice' do not belong in the same sentence unless 'not' is before 'nice' and anything like 'isn't' is not before 'not'."

Izzy stares at Cody with wide eyes.

"Dude, that was so, like, _awesome_ what you just said!" she exclaimed.

Cody knitted his eyebrows together.

"How...was that...?"

"Because, like, you put in so many negatives in there and stuff and..." she droned on.

I ignore her, and after a while, Cody did, too. Soon, she stopped droning and then the teacher started.

* * *

**Okay, well, I tried.**

**I was going to type another section of this chapter, but then I got lazy.**

_**Real**_** lazy...**

**But, anyways, I don't really know. Just...review. **


	9. I Can Drive

**More Nizzy issues...

* * *

**

_**Chapter 9**_

_~Izzy's Point-of-View~_

Because I think I finally understand him. Sometimes, he acts nice to me, and then sometimes he's the opposite. Now, my mom says that that's just how boys show their affect for a girl. However, Noah isn't like most guys. And then I'm not like most girls, so wouldn't that make this situation the exception? But, then I try to explain that to my mom, and then she's all like, "Izzy, stop worrying about boys. You're too young. Don't you know that's how I met your dad?", and then I'm like, "Mom, did you just say that meeting dad was a mistake?", and mom is like, "No, but what I am trying to say that I don't need you pregnant young like I was.", and then I'm like, "But, mom, I was your first child." and then mom and I have an argument and then I feel as if I'm not going to understand anything about being a teenager anymore and then I start missing sixth grade until I remember this guy named Paul Smith and how much I hated him because he made my life horrible because we had a bunch of class together and then I realize that he acted a lot like Noah.

And then I realize altogether. And then I thank my mom. And now here I am today, in Mr. Mack's fifth period science class.

And now I don't like Noah anymore. At all. Because he's eerily similar to Paul. And I hate Paul Smith.

* * *

"Mom, do I _have_ to go to you to Target?" I whined to my mom as she stood in front of her bedroom mirror, pulling her fiery red, but tame, hair into a sharp ponytail.

"Yes, Izzy, you have to go today. You don't like doing anything calm. You need a bit more 'social' interaction besides school."

"Why'd you say 'social' like that?" I asked.

"Because, I could." my mom said with a grin.

"Izzy wishes that, too."

"Izzy wishes what?"

"Izzy doesn't know. She just wanted to say something." I said, grinning. My mom put on her jacket and shoes, then tugged on my hair.

"Come on crazy girl, we're going to Target." she said in a teasing manor.

"Fine mommie, I'm going." I said, jumping up to go downstairs to get my shoes and jacket.

I waited, patiently I may add, in the living room for my mom to come down to leave. She turn the alarm on, and went out the door, me following her.

"Can I drive today, please?" I ask, "Since I'm already being forced again my will to attend your shopping trip?" Yeah, it's called a license, baby.

My mom stopped to think about it. Her face went through many years of emotions.

"Yes...Izzy, you can...drive..." she says as she reopens the driver door to switch sides. I followed suit.

_I'm driving a car again! Whoot!_

I pull into Target's parking lot with my mom clamping onto the door handle and tapping her fingers restlessly on the armrest.

"Mom, you are okay, right?" I ask.

"You only had your full license for two months, right?" she asks.

"Yep!" I exclaim.

"That...explains so much."

"Mom," I turn to face her. She faces me, "It's going to be okay. You can drive us home."

My mom sighs, then opens the door. I near-kick the door open, almost hit a green Ford parked next to me, and then run to the entrance.

"Izzy!" my mom calls out, "You're not five anymore!"

"I know mom!" I laugh, then tell the automatic doors, "Open sesame.", then skip to the shopping carts.

I walk next to my mom as she pushes the basket through several departments of the store. Clothes, Jewelry, Beauty...what's the name of the department where they keep dish soap? I forget. But, anyways, now we're on the food aisle.

"Izzy, can you get me some of those chocolate raspberry granola bars?" my mom asks me.

"Sure. Be right back." I say as I sprint towards the cereal/granola aisle. I grab the green and white box, then sprint back towards my mom. Then I see black and white, t.v. static, and then finally the store, and me sitting on the floor.

"Gah." I hear myself, and someone else, say. I touch my forehead to inspect the damage.

"Izzy's bad." I mutter to whomever I ran into.

"Yeah, I know." I hear the person say snidely. I look up to see none other than Know-It-All.

I roll my eyes.

"Oh, it's _you_." I tell him.

"Same here." he replies.

I start to get up. He reaches up.

"A little help?" he asks. I almost help until I remember. I pull my hand back.

"Eah, helping isn't my forte." I say, then begin to walk back to my mom. No more running in the store – especially around corners – anymore.

"That sounds familiar."

"And it is. See'ya in Science."

And I walk back to the basket, dropping the granola bar in the red basket.

"What held you up?" my mom asked.

"Business to attend to." I say. My mom smirks, and resumes shopping. I hope I don't have to see Noah in the store again today. I can only take ninety minutes, Monday through Friday of Noah-ness.

That's it folks. Good day and good night, ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for watching: _The Wonderful Life and Times Of Izzy_. Be sure to tune in next week for another installment!

**

* * *

Well, it's not over until it's over. And it's not over.**

**So stay tuned to read more...problems and issues.**

**As if you don't have enough in your own life...**

**R3v!3w Pl33z3**


	10. There's a Dance? Since When?

Okay, well now.

**Several horrible things happened last week.**

**One: School was canceled for almost an entire week for snow. Two: The hot water heater broke. In the middle of a snow storm. Bring out the stove and pots of cold water. Three: I just found out that I'm not a Taurus anymore – I'm a Aries. (Taurus describes me _way_ better than Aries ever could, even thought Aries gives me a bit more variety) Four: Yesterday, when I was taking a bath, I found out that there was about eight tiny little spiders in the tub with me, an ant, and hair. I screamed, but had no choice but to rinse myself with the water – the only water that came out the tub was about 40 degrees.**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_~Noah's Point-of-View~_

"So, Noah," Cody starts as we walk to fifth period, "you going to the Winter Dance?"

A school dance? When? Since when?

"There's a dance?" I question.

"Yeah. S.G. Only has been talking about it for the last week. I thought you'd know."

"I was out sick last week, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Cody muses.

Teachers shout at student to "Break apart!", "Fifth period!", "Let's keep it moving!", and "Let's go, let's go, let's go!".

"I'm going." Cody proclaimed once we walked two steps up the stairs.

"With _who_?"

"Sierra." he declared. I pretended to gag.

"Isn't she a bit, I don't know...tall, fanaticish...stalkerish?"

"Well, first of all, 'fanaticish' and 'stalkerish' are not words. And oddly, we're back on Sierra now, it turns me on."

I started to gag for real. I looked at him like he was crazy. He was.

"What?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"What about Gwen?"

"Eah, I'm over her. She likes Duncan."

"Do they go?"

"Yeah. Why do you think Courtney's single?"

"I never considered."

"Yeah, well, I'm going with Sierra."

"Wow."

"And you're going with Izzy."

I started choking again.

"I would _never_ go with her!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. Right bro. You don't like her. Right..."

I note his use of sarcasm.

"You're unbelievable." I tell him.

"Thank you," he states, but I could state the same about you."

"Cody – " I start; however, my sentence is punctuated with a hyphen – provided by Izzy...

"Izzy's gonna be the first person in Mr. Mack's fifth period today!" she shrieked/vociferated as she (and Sierra) raced past and between me and Cody.

"No, Sierra shall become the victor!" said person yelled as she raced against her friend.

Cody and I turned to face one another.

"Hey, don't look at me; Izzy's _your_ chick."

"And Sierra's your's."

We both walked into class. Both Izzy and Sierra were sitting in their respective seat.

"I will never understand women..." Cody and I said at the same time...

* * *

"Cody, I'm still not going to the dance, and _definitely not_ with Izzy." I told Cody as we walked into class. I paused. Cody was about to speak, but he stopped as well.

We had went through an entire grading period, plus three-fourths of this one, and we _never_ changed seats. So where in the world did this come from?

Cody and I walked to where we previously sat. However, that was a bit difficult because the desks themselves were arranged in quads. Index cards with our classmates names were on them.

I followed around the room looking far my name. I was situated a bit close to the back then what I would have liked. I dropped my backpack on the ground, then slipped halfway into the seat. Before I fully sat down, I checked to see who I would be sitting with.

Jennifer, Rich, and...Izzy. Not only as I sitting with people I didn't really like, but Cody wasn't sitting here or anywhere near, and I had to deal with Izzy.

How long will this arrangement be?

* * *

**Eah, I tried again. Hope you liked it so far.**

**:)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Oops, I Didn't Mean to Do That

**Aye, a new chapter.**

**Be thankful.**

**It's because I got out of school early today.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 11**_

_~Izzy's Point-Of-View~_

_Snip, snip, snip_. More _snip_'s. Some sort of multi-atom/element paper-cut-out 'project'.

Uncap the glue, then glue little flaps together, is what we're supposed to be doing. However, my glue bottle hates me and wants me to fear and suffer from it's wrath. I shake it, pound it, and even stick it with my ink-pen. No avail. Until I point it in front of me, then squeeze with all my might.

When I hear the _purp_ sound of it finally working, I sigh a sigh of victory and relief. However, I hear someone grunt. I look up. So does the person. Oops, it's Noah. I grin a _I'm-Oh-So-Very-Sorry-About-That-How-Can-I-Make-It-Up-To-You?_ kind of grin.

"Sorry." I tell him. "I'll get that." and I proceed to lean over our desks to wipe the Elmer's School Glue off of his face. He stops me by way of my wrist. I feel a slight twinge of electricity on contact. However, I blame it as the kind of the static variety. I don't even think that Noah noticed.

"No, Izzy, I got it." he tells me, then he starts to wipe it off my face.

"Suit yourself." I tell him. I then grin, but he sneers at me.

"So what'cha been dooin', _Know-It-All_?"

"I'm not responding."

"Why not?"

"Because you're Izzy."

"What would that possibly have to do with anything?"

"It just does."

He then mutters something under his breath among the lines of, "God, now I'm going to have a stupid allergic reaction to this."

"Aww, poor Noah."

He glares at me.

"Izzy, just shut up."

I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't have to do what you say."

"Izzy, please, just shut up." Jennifer tells me.

"She's not trying to be mean, it's just that we need to work." Rich comes to her aid.

Noah raises an eyebrow, smirks, then sticks out his tongue at me. _That_ is _exactly_ what makes me think he's bipolar. And, plus, I was going to stick out _my_ tongue at _him_. Cheater.

* * *

I slowly shuffle my way towards the cafeteria. I increase in speed as I feel the warmth radiate from it. It's only stupid building 'D' that remains a frigid, polar iceberg.

Gir...I have another class in there today.

I walk into the fourth, and last, line and stand in front of the food. Long awaited warmth. Sierra skittles towards me once she sees me, at the same time a group of populars cuts me by about three people.

"Hey Iz."

"Yellows." I respond with a delicate flourish of my left hand.

"Cold, huh?"

"Yepperz."

"Where's Alexander and Naiomi?"

"IDK, but they'll be here soon."

The line inched forward. I'm finally warm, and my goosebumps disappear.

I pick the peperoni pizza, salad, and peaches. Sierra chooses just that, but with the addition of some Cool Ranch Doritos. We both walk to our table. Sure enough, Naiomi and Alexander are awaiting our arrival.

"Suppers!" I tell them as I slide into my seat in front of Alex.

"Dinners!" Naiomi responds.

"Lunches!" Sierra shouts.

"Breakfasts and Brunches!" the three of us shout together.

"Shut up!" Alexander yelled at us. Naiomi, Sierra and I giggled before eating.

"Dance. There's a dance. Friday. Friday, Friday, Friday." Naiomi tells us.

"Who's going?"

"I'm going with my Codykins." Sierra told us.

The rest of us tried not to start puking. Thankfully, we all smiled for her.

"I don't even think I'm going." Naiomi said.

"Thank you. Izzy – I mean by I – don't feel like even going through all of that...that stupidity. That's what prom is about. No use for two stupid school events." I started ranting.

"Izzy, we all know you're just saying that because you don't get to go with Noah." Alex told me.

I froze in mid-drink of strawberry milk, and started laughing. My friends moved their trays into the air; away from my stream of strawberry flavored spittle.

"Eww, Izzy, that was just gross." I was informed.

"Eah, you all shall overcome it. I'll get some napkins to clean up my mess."

And then I proceeded to jump up from my table to the plasticware cart.

"Excuse me, excuse me, excuse me." I said to several individuals who were in my way. I then proceeded to wait in the cutlery line. I tapped, tapped, tapped my foot.

Tap.

Tap tap.

Tap tap tap.

Tappity-tap-tap.

Yeah, I'm awesome, I know that. So, anyways, I skip back to my table with plenty of napkins in hand.

"_Finally_." Alex tells me as I wipe up my mess.

"Eah, quit your complaining. Nobody wants to hear it." I tell him, sing-song.

He glares. Sierra and Naiomi giggle.

"Thank you, thank you." I then bow for my 'audience'.

The fourth lunch ending bell rings. We all pick up our emptied trays to throw in the trash. We walk out of the cafeteria, into the cold outdoors because, well, it's just easier to get to class that way.

* * *

**Okay, well, let's conversate about this chapter...**

**when you review!**

**So, let's get to it!**

**Click on that great (is it green? I forget...) 'Review' button and let's type away!**


	12. I'm Sick and Tired of the Dance

**Oh, well, here I am again...**

**Aight, before you jump me for disappearing of the face of , let me tell you this:**

**Finals, midterms, projects, procrastination, stress, the flu (twice), inner-ear infection, sinus infection, Workout Wednesday in gym, tests and exams, and all sorts of other crap. All on top of my general laziness. Yeah, I know.**

* * *

_~Noah's Point-of-View~_

I throw my backpack into the passenger seat, then push it onto the ground, then sit down, buckle myself in, and close the door. My mom gets into the car, then shuts her door, then drives off.

"You know Noah, I can't wait until they accept your magnet bus application." she tells me.

"I know that mom." I reply. I look out the window, watching snow flurries fall.

"Because I generally only have fifteen minutes to get to work after I drop you off. If you don't get to ride a bus soon, you're going to have to be dropped off _real_ early."

"All thanks to that new job of yours." I tell her sarcastically. However, she ignores that.

"Right. But how else are we supposed to get money?"

"I don't know mom."

"Exactly. And you're _not_ going to get a job to help out. You need to focus on your grades. You need that scholarship. When your dad was here, we could afford to send your sister and brother to college,"

"But now," I answer, "Me and my little sister – I mean my little sister and _I_ – have to use our intelligence to get to college."

"Right."

I sigh. We're approaching the school. I would walk because it's close, but I don't even like participating in gym. I don't think I'd volunteer to walk to school. Mom stops the car a little before the entrance of school.

"Bye mom." I tell her, as I open up the door.

"See you later Noah! Make sure you're ready for your dentist appointment today!" she tells me as I hitch my backpack comfortably up my back.

She speeds away as I walk towards the double twin doors of the school. I choose the doors closest to me – the left ones – and push them open. I say excuse me to a few groups of friends standing in the way. I walk in a constant rhythm. _Left, right, left, right._ A constant rhythm. It keeps me motivated, and calm. I don't like walking around people. It's uncomfortable. Changes my walk because I feel as if everybody is watching me walk across the room. But maybe they are, because, well, I'm the Tenth Grade Vice-President. And that means that I work with the President, who we all know is Courtney Millard. So maybe I'm not anti-social like I used to think I was. Kinda like Izzy. But, well, we're similar. We all are, I mean. Sierra, Courtney, Izzy, Cody, and I. Well, that was a sentence fragment, but this isn't grammar class. So, in a way, we're all friends. By way of each other:

Me: Courtney and Cody

Cody: Sierra and Me

Courtney: Me and Sierra (to some extent)

Izzy: Me (or so she says sometimes) and Sierra

Sierra: Cody (because she *blech* loves him), Izzy, and Courtney (to some extent)

So, see, that's what I'm talking about. Friends of sorts. I never would have imagined it...

* * *

"Cody, I'm _not_ going to the dance. _Especially not with Izzy_."

"Dude, you _have_ to!" Cody exclaimed, flaring his arms wildly in the air. "You're _Student Government_ for Pete's sake!"

"Oh, now we're cursing my uncle Pete." I joked. Cody play-shoved me.

"Funny. Real funny, you comedian. But, seriously, you literally have to."

"Didn't we already have this conversation already? Like, two days ago on Monday?"

"Come to think of it, yeah, we did..."

"Exactly. I'll go, but not with Izzy."

"You, my friend, are complicated."

"The story of my life."

"No dip." Cody rolls his eyes.

"Isn't it January now?" I ask. It feels as if it's still the same old month and year.

"Yeah."

"It feels as if we're still in December."

"Time works like that, my friend. And plus, it's only the beginning of January. The fifth."

"I don't even remember Winter Break."

"Me neither."

"Like, what _did_ I do?" I questioned. Nothing, probably. There was Christmas and Boxing Day gifts, visiting family (_lots_ of family), and lounging around the house in pajamas for hours, and that's about it.

"I went to Cancun with my parents and sister, remember?"

"Yeah, that would explain that great tan you got." I joked.

"Hey, I get sunburn easily! You know that!" Cody told me.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Liar."

Cody and I started laughing before the bell for fourth period ending rang. We packed up for our next class.

"And now we go onto that horrid science class of ours." I sigh.

* * *

**I was going to type a bit more, but then I got lazy. So, yeah.**

**Let's start suggesting ideas for the next chapter...while reviewing this story!**


	13. Ohhh Nooo's, It's Canceled!

**Okay, let me get this over with...**

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

_~Izzy's Point-Of-View~_

It has now been official since 8:15 AM this morning: the dance has been canceled. A majority of our class is exclaiming their dislike of this information. However, I am not one of them.

"Sierra, did you hear that? The dance is canceled because of the upcoming snow storm!"

"Yeah! Isn't that horrible? Now I can't go with my Codykins!"

"Oh, never mind then. I had a totally different reason for talking, then."

"Really? Why?"

"I didn't want to go to the dance." I stated.

"Why?"

"I hate dances. They're stupid."

"No they're not." Sierra tells me. I roll my eyes.

Then we get back to listening to the announcements because the lady forgot about five of them, so she has to announce them now. I fiddle with my lead pencil. Sierra stares at the dry-erase board. Five more minutes left in homeroom. Thankfully.

Finally the bell rings, and we all depart for our first period.

"See ya, Sierra." I tell her as I go to my Geometry class.

"Bye, see you at lunch." she replies as she goes to her English 10 class.

* * *

"So, what are we doing Friday?" Naiomi asks our table.

"Absolutely no clue anymore." Alex announced, "Especially since that dance was canceled. I'll probably end up babysitting one of my cousins."

"I so totally don't know what I'm going to do instead. But it'll probably be good 'cause don't we have a test in science on Tuesday?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, we do. I didn't study yet, so I don't know..."

"I hate my science class 'cause everybody there are idiots and vain." Alex says.

"Hey!" Naiomi shouted, "I'm in _your_ science class!"

"_You_ don't count. I never count you when I complain." he reassured her.

"You two are funny." I tell them.

"Thanks oh so much." Naiomi sarcastically told me. Alex rolled his eyes.

"I think it's supposed to rain later on today." Sierra told us.

"Girr, I have basket-ball practice after school." said Naiomi,"Leave it to my luck to forget that _and_ take my emergency umbrella outta my locker this morning."

"It's not exactly like you're gonna get rained on. You have practice _indoors_ don't you?" she asked her.

"Yeah, but what about when my mom comes to pick me up? You know that she takes _forever._"

"Just wait indoors. That's what I do all the time after tutoring." I said, then Alex interrupted.

"Leave it to her to need tutoring." he told me, then I kicked his shin.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"Watch out Alex, she's treating you like Noah! You two are gonna be together!"

"Not funny." I said at the same time Alex said, "Whoa, me and Izzy or me and Noah?"

"You and Izzy, duh. Noah's not gay." I told him.

"Yeah, 'cause he's with _you_. Unless you're a drag queen, that is." Naiomi told me.

"Oh, ha ha. Funny Nai. _Real_ funny." I deadpanned.

"Thanks." she beamed.

"It wasn't a complement."

"But I took it as one."

"Like Izzy cares."

"I didn't ask you to care."

"Well, Izzy didn't, so don't worry about her."

"Whoa, Iz, stop talking in third-person; it's creeping me out _majorly_." Alex told me.

"I was worried that this about about to be a fight!" Sierra said.

"It wasn't." Naiomi and I said at the same time.

"Creepy." Alex said.

"Totally." Sierra agreed.

Just then the bell rang, signaling that this lunch is over.

"Wait, lunch is over already?" Naiomi asked, looking up to see that nearby tables were already clearing out.

"Dang it, I wasn't done with my peach cobbler!" I shouted while getting up and nearly tripping over my backpack. After stumbling for a few seconds, I straightened myself out, grabbed my tray, and scarfed down the rest of the cobbler.

"Calm down Iz," Alex told me. "you can always eat it while walking to class."

"No," Sierra started, "she can't do that 'cause Mr. Littleton is giving people ISS for stuff like that."

"Why?" I asked.

"'Because the principal is tired of there being food everywhere on the school."

Everybody picks up their bags and we all started walking out of the cafeteria.

"See you two laters!" I shout out to Naiomi and Alex.

"Bye! See ya after school." Alex says.

* * *

"Class, you have the final exam today. You do, however, get to work with partners and use your notes and books from this semester." Mr. Mack told us once the fifth period bell rang.

"Aww, crap, I forgot about that." I told Sierra.

"Me, too." she replied.

"Sooo, we're working together I presume?"

"Yeah."

And then we get out our folders and textbooks as our classmate Jennifer passes out the test booklets. It's ten pages. Ninety questions. We have the entire class period. They are all multiple choice. Let the testing begin...

* * *

So, Sierra and I finished about twenty minutes early. Thank God. Unfortunately, Noah and Cody also finished early. So now they're bothering us. Well, more like we're bothering them, but it's only because Noah said something smart to me!

"Izzy, just shut up, _please_." he tells me.

"Saying 'shut up' and 'please' in the same sentence contradict each other, Noah."

"Well then, Izzy, can you _please_ be quiet?"

"I'm deciding."

"Deciding?"

"Deciding."

"Izzy, stop being irrational and stupid."

"I'm not being 'irrational' nor 'stupid'."

"Noah, stop flirting with Izzy." his friend told him.

"Cody, _you_ shut up. I'm not flirting with her." he replied.

"Dude, you two have been bothering each other for the entire period so far. If you're not flirting with her, then I don't know _what_ your doing."

"I'm _not_ flirting with her!" he shouts.

"And I'm not flirting with him!" I shout.

"Izzy shut up! We're not talking to you!"

"I still have a right to talk!"

"No you don't!"

"Young love." Sierra says.

"This is _not_ love!" I shout.

"Yeah, it is. You two do flirt all the time."

"We're not flirting!" both me and Noah say at the same time.

"Yeah, you are." Cody tells us.

"This conversation is _over_." I tell them all, with a swish of my hand.

I'm not flirting with him, and that is _final_. He's too annoying to flirt with...

* * *

**Okay, well, that took enough effort to write.**

**So, please review.**

**And maybe share, because that would make me oh-so-happy.**

***SMILE***


	14. Riding the Bus is Aggravating

**Because my summer break officially started on Wednesday, I'm going to update sooner.**

**Yay.**

**Oh, and the actual chapter itself is the _exact_ number of words as last chapter.**

**1,115**

**Double yay.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

_~Noah's Point-Of-View~_

And thank God that the dance has been canceled. There was no way on Earth that I was going. Student Government or not. But, that's more of information of the past. It's now mid-February, instead of January. So, let's see what's happened:

A new semester has started. This means that Cody and I no longer share the same first period, Izzy and I now have three classes together, I now have my last semester of P.E. for the rest of my life, unfortunately P.E. is one of those classes that Izzy and I have together, thankfully Cody's in that class, unfortunately Sierra is in that class too. Valentines day was just a stupid day on a Saturday or Monday or something like that, but I don't remember much except for the fact that SG had to sell candy for people to buy for their 'sweet-hearts'. My mother bought me a Kit-Kat. Also, warm weather is soon approaching, Sophomore year is almost over, I finally got my bus acceptance letter, and a whole lot of other stuff.

Let the new semester begin.

* * *

I'm waiting at the corner of Lee Avenue and Underway Street. And it's a dreary, overcast wintery day – complete with a sort of snow flakes that turn into water once hitting the ground. And it's cold. Like, twenty degrees or something. There are about three other people out here with me. I only know Jennifer Alton, and that's because I have science class with her. In fact, I think she just moved into my neighborhood. But that is beyond the point.

I'm waiting for the bus. And according to the chart that I have, it should be arriving in about two minutes. I surely hope that there is a heater on it. I kick at a spot of black ice, and nearly slip. I manage to regain my equilibrium. And I do know that I'm not doing that again.

A rumbling sound approaches, and I turn towards it's direction. It's the bus. Number 89, and it's not necessarily new looking. Everybody starts walking towards it before it stop, then it stop, and they board the transportation. I follow suit.

Well, it doesn't smell as bad as I thought it would. In fact, I can't detect any odor. Well, besides the stink of about four or five different colognes. God, what is it with people and wearing perfume? Do they not understand that when half the bus is wearing a different scent each, that it doesn't smell nice? And then some people put on _way_ too much.

I then realize that the bus driver has started to drive off, and I'm still not sitting down. Isn't that a safety risk? And why isn't there seat-belts on the bus? Oh, wait, I forgot. It's a bus. So now I'm walking down the aisle and scanning for an empty seat. I end up almost at the back of the bus before I see a seat. Well, not almost, because there's about four or five rows behind me, and about five people are sitting back there. I quickly slid into the empty seat. I was on the inside, with my backpack on the outside of me.

And I'm wondering how long I have on this contraption.

The bus makes another stop, and I almost slide out of my seat. Two people board onto the bus.

"Hey Naiomi!" I heard someone shout. And it was a familiar voice. A _very_ familiar sounding voice. Said Kellie walked down the aisle, and sat in the seat in front of me.

"Hey Izzy." the girl responded.

Oh, _crap_. She rides this bus. She rides this bus. She rides this bus! Why? Why is this happening to me? Why am I being put up to this? What sin did I commit to receive this issue?

I tilted my head upward to see Izzy pop up from her seat to talk to her friend. Then her eyes brightened and by way of red and green, she popped up besides me; somehow managing to shove my backpack into the opposite seat.

"Hey Noah! I didn't know that you rode this bus! You must have just started riding it today! That's what it is, isn't it? Yeah, it must be. So, hey! Oh, meet my friend Naiomi!" she rambunctiously told me, before jumping back to her friend's seat. Soon enough, her friend was look over at me. She waved.

"Hey, I assume that you're Noah." she told me.

"Yeah." I replied, thinking that it's _way_ too early for all of this excitement. I was expecting a quiet bus ride. Well, not _quiet_, but nobody was going to bother me quiet.

"I'm Naiomi." and she extended her hand towards mine. I shook it. "So you're the guy that this crazy girl's been talking about at lunch just about every day."

"What?" Izzy shouted. Her friend rolled her eyes.

"Don't act stupid. You talk about him _all_ the time." Her friend smirked at Izzy. Izzy narrowed her eyes.

"How dare you." Izzy then crossed her arms, huffed, turned around, and walked over to her seat.

The bus driver made another stop, and I try my best to not slide out of the seat.

"She makes quick stops. You'll get used to it soon." Naiomi told me.

Izzy comes back over. "Okay, I'm better now. Izzy forgives Naiomi."

"Naiomi isn't done talking to Noah. Come back when Naiomi is done talking to Noah before Izzy gets pissed off." she told her. Now I see why they're friends.

"Okay, Izzy shall be back! Muah-ha-ha-ha!" and then she ran off to her seat.

"Secret: don't piss her off as much. She wants to be friends with you," Naiomi tells me, "or at least she _says_ that she just wants to be friends with you." then she winks.

"Um, thanks. I think." I tell her.

"Now excuse me because I have a friend to attend to. Last time she was bored, she started to throw pencils out the window and got suspended from the bus for about two weeks."

"Okay, bye."

And now I'm alone to be alone and happy. And nobody bothers me for the rest of the bus ride. After three more stops, the bus finally pulls up to the back of the school. Everybody finally files off, but I have to wait until the people on the back decided to let me off. Inconsiderate jerks. I bet they have no home training. But I guess that's how the bus rolls. Oh, wait, pun not intended. Forgive me.

* * *

**So, I updated sooner than what I expected.**

**But updates _should_ be once a week now, give or take.**

**So please review, because I typed this in one day.**

**:)**


	15. YippieYippie Hurrah! New Semester!

**Forgive me about not updating sooner. I ran into several life obstacles.**

**R&R**

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

_~Izzy's Point-Of-View~_

Yippie! New semester! Hip-hip-hurray!

As you can tell, I'm super-duper happy! _Especially_ since I realized that Noah rides my bus, we have the same first period, second period, _and_ P.E. together! Yay! But I still hate him.

So I discovered all of this yesterday, when I was talking to Naiomi, and I saw Noah sitting behind her! But I didn't bother with him too much, because I didn't feel like hearing him complain. But Naiomi didn't have to tell him that I talk about him.

But, _anyways_, I'm in Business Technology and Skills class. I really don't know why I'm in this class, but I am. And Sierra doesn't have this class with me. But Noah's in this class. Also, Jennifer is, Kellie, and Mike. Oh, and Eva. And that's everybody that I know. Our teacher is having us come up and introduce ourselves. When it is my turn, I skip up.

"Hello one and all! This is Izzy McClerkin speaking. For those who know me, you know me. For those who don't, I'm just EPIC. That is all." and I skipped back to my seat. A few people laughed. Ms. Morris-Tiny clapped. Noah had an irritated expression on his face. Well, forget him then. He didn't _have_ to pay attention.

Since the teacher, Ms. Morris-Tiny, is having us introduce ourselves by where we're sitting, Kellie is going next. Then somebody else, and someone else, then another person, a different person, and more people. Then Noah's turn.

He got up, almost tripped over his backpack, then walked up to the front.

"Um, hey. I'm Noah Jameson...and that's about it."

"Nothing else you want to tell us?" the teacher asked.

"Nothing comes to mind at the present moment." he responded. Well, no needs for so many words!

"Oh, we have a brainiac in the class, I see." Ms. Morris-Tiny told him. Noah shrugged his shoulders, and walked back to his seat.

About five more people presented themselves. And Eva. I almost forgot about her. Sorry Eva! Then after we all introduced ourselves, we had an Icebreaker activity. Kellie passed them out. We also needed markers. Beth passed them out. Wait, I didn't know that she was in this class. I didn't see her. Well, I know now. When Beth presented me with the markers, I got Lime Green, Forest Green, Red, and Aqua. All very pretty colors, right? I know. I _love_ those colors. But I still don't know why we need markers. Maybe this will be an _epic_ class. I hope so.

I finally get my paper, and I write my name up there with the Lime Green marker.

"Okay class, you have ten minutes to fill in the entire sheet. Those who finish in five minutes gets candy!"

And that made everybody jump up, and start running around the class to get signatures. I stood up in my seat, and shouted, "Who's from this city?"

About three people came over, and one girl signed my paper for that spot, along with about three other spaces. I took her paper and signed _Been outside this country_, _Is an only child_,and_ Likes Skittles_. Who doesn't like Skittles? Oh, I hope that she has some Skittles to give out! But anyways, the other people signed my paper, too, and I signed the same stuff for them.

* * *

Spanish II. I never thought I'd make it. After taking Spanish for every year of middle school, and in ninth grade, I finally made it. Yay.

So, Sierra is in this class. Double yay. Noah's in this class, as well. And Alejandro. Wait, just curious, but _why_ exactly would he be taking Spanish II? Like, doesn't he already _know_ Spanish? And Heather is in this class. I know that this is going to be one heck of a loud class.

Our teacher is Senorita Cortez. She passes out Spanish textbooks and workbooks. We are instructed to write our names in the books. Sheesh, she's killing my _First-Day-of-the-New-Semester_ mood. I need my Skittles.

"Young lady, are you eating in my classroom?" she asks.

I look up. How'd she...?

"Erm, yeah?"

"Well, just so you know, there is no eating in this class, unless I give permission to."

"But it's just a fun-sized Skittle pack. And it's the first day."

"I understand that. So don't do it again." and then she walks away.

"Weird." Sierra tells me.

"Totally." I agree.

"Like, and not in a good way."

Thankfully, the teacher doesn't have us do anything this class period. Just a whole forty-five minutes of us running amok. Yay.

* * *

Okay, so now I need to go to my locker, because I'm not carrying this book to the rest of my class. I drag Sierra with me. She has to go to the end of the hallway, though, because we don't have the same homeroom, and therefore our lockers aren't nearby. After I successfully slam shut my locker door, I go to her locker. And she's making out with Cody.

Yes, she is indeed. I knew that they went out (just recently), but, _gag._ It's _weird_.

"Um, Sierra? We're going to class now." I tell her. She lets go of Cody.

"Bye Codykins!" she tells him.

"Bye Sierra-poo!" Cody called back.

Yucky. Revolting. Horrid. Repugnant. But who am I to judge my friend's relationship? Exactly. I will leave _that_ alone.

Sierra skips over to me, and we hook our arms, and skip down the hall together. Unfortunately, we don't have third period together; however, we both have a science class, so it's in the same hall. Yay. Physics Lab B. Because we all need to know how everything works. Sierra has Physical Science Lab A.

Onto everything sciency and cool.

"First day of the new semester!" Naiomi yelled at us once we approached the table.

"Super-duper-EPIC-awesomeness-yippie!" I shouted back as I slid into my seat.

"I don't know how we all managed to end up with the same lunch period _again_." Alex said.

"Me neither." Sierra agreed.

"Ever since second semester Freshman year." Naiomi told us. "Well, except for you, Sierra, of course."

"Yeah. _Nobody_ will forget that I'm _still_ the new girl." Sierra sulked. I nudged her and said, "Well, Cody doesn't seem to care."

"Well, like, Noah doesn't seem to mind that you're weird."

"Hey, I'm a _good_ brand of weird."

"Aren't we all?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. True." Naiomi said.

"Like, if we all weren't, like, all different, what would be of the world?" Sierra asked.

"I don't even know...the APOCALYPSE!" I shouted.

"No need for yelling." Alex told me.

"Oh, Izzy, we have basket-ball practice today." Naiomi told me.

Oh, I forgot to tell you, didn't I! I'm on the basket-ball team now! It's just been _so _boring last semester, so I decided that I needed to do _something _for the next few months of Sophomore year. But, anyways, there was practices/try-outs back in late January. And practices for the past two weeks. So, yeah. Oh, and we have a game next Friday. The 18th. Of February. Of 2011. Of the 21st century...

"Okay. I gotta tell my mom that." I said, then reached over for her cellphone. "Thanks!" I told her, then texted my mom about my practice.

* * *

Creative writing is that class that I'm going to be thankful for. It's one of those classes that's for the entire year, so I have to deal with the same-old same-old people. Nothing exciting, really. Except for the writing. That's exciting. Yippie.

* * *

I'm hanging upside-down on the bench at the back of the school. Naiomi is sitting down beside me. Alex is a few feet away, talking to Cody...I think. Sierra is either at Band practice or heading her Anime/Manga/Totally Dramatic Islanders club. I'm about to go to practice, but I'm bored. And we have fifteen minutes after school lets out for us to get ready. And I'm already wearing my lime green basket-ball shorts, a white shirt, and my black Converse. I'm ready. And I just brought a berry Gatorade. I am prepared.

* * *

**This is the spot to go and rant about my life.**

**I just got my learners permit last Friday!**

**(Yippie)**

**And I drove me and my mother and my little brother home for the DMV. Oh, and I saw my friend from school and Band.**

**:)**

**Oh, yeah, I'm trying to do Band for Sophomore year. Therefore, I shall be attending Band camp every Monday-Friday this summer from 6 PM to 10 PM. And I'm going to have to have Band as a fifth block. Which is after-school. (Yay, no more riding the bus after-school next year)**

**Speaking of school, I'm out of school for the summer. I got about about a week ago, but I think I already told you that. :)**

**And I'm going to be working at the Flee Market over the weekend.**

**Oh, and I'm finally moving after about ten years. _Way_ nicer house. Yay.**

**I _was_ getting an iPod touch, but my mom said that the screen breaks too easily, so it's not worth it. Therefore, I have to go searching for another type of mp3 player. Which my dad calls ec3, ecw3, and epw, instead of mp3. But I think I told you that already.**

**But I did get a different type of mp3 player three days later.**

**It's a Sony Walkman E Series. It's red. I like it.**

**Oh, and I'm trying to volunteer at my Y during Saturday mornings. I need volunteer hours to graduate from High School.**

**Oh, and my dad is taking away my computer for the most part. Because of "Educational" reasons. Because my computer is supposed to be for educational purposes only. And other than that, I shouldn't be on the computer. And since I don't have homework during the summer...**

**/End of my rant/**

**/Read and Review/**


	16. PE With Izzy

**Aww, screwy heck!**

**I've _finally_ gotten to the bottom of why my chapters have been all screwy.**

**I've forgotten a chapter. Which so _totally_ screwed over my flipping story.**

**So now you have to, no, _need_ to, go read the _new_ Chapter 12 because it's different now.**

**That is all.**

**Please read and review. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

_~Noah's Point-Of-View~_

Okay, so now that we all know about how fate determined that it was best for me to have _more_ classes with Izzy, I am gradually accepting it. Gradually. But it's been an okay week so far. Naiomi and Izzy didn't bother me any more on the bus, and Izzy kept her distance in most of our classes. Except for in PE. Normally I would just dislike physical education class, but since Izzy is in my class, I _despise_ it now. For example, we're teamed up for a class game of basket-ball. And in addition to the fact that sports aren't my forte, she's on my team. And I end up hit in the face by the basketball. And end up with a slight nosebleed. See why I don't like gym?

So then the coach sends me to the bathroom to get some tissue. I stay in the bathroom for about five extra minutes because I'm waiting for the game to end. After that, it's basically just free-time unless you want to do something else. It stinks in here, but it surely beats running around a court trying to shoot a basket-ball. Eventually I hear Coach blow the whistle that signals the end of the Daily Activity. I throw my bloody tissue in the garbage, and walk out to the court. Some people are organizing another game, some are going outside, and some are sitting on the ground by the goals. I walk to the other end of the court, where Cody and a few of my other friends sit at.

"Sup bro." Cody tells me.

"Hey Cody, Harold." I say.

"Hey Noah." Harold answers. I sit down between the two. Harold is reading a Pokemon Game book. Cody is gazing out in space. Most likely dreaming about Gwen. No, wait, he's over her. He's with Sierra, isn't he? Yeah, he is.

"So how was the rest of the game?" I ask.

"Okay. Nothing really. The other team won. We could have used you." Cody told me.

"Not like I was going to do anything." I said.

"True." Harold said.

"Nonetheless, you would have been one more person." said Cody.

"Nonetheless, I wouldn't have been helpful. I would have taken up space." I told them, but then I was interrupted by none other than Izzy.

"Noah! I'm so super-duper sorry about that!" she runs up to me and apologizes. I roll my eyes at her. _Sure_ she's sorry.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

"Like, I didn't mean to do that. It was just that you didn't catch the ball! You're not good at sports, are you?"

"And your first clue was?"

"Harsh tone. I was just asking."

"And so was I."

"Evil." she tells me, glares, then kicks me in my shin.

"You and your immaturity." I respond, and then she skips away to one of her friends.

"Dude, she scares me." Cody said.

"Doesn't she scare everybody?" I ask.

"Well, yeah." both Harold and Cody answered.

"Exactly. She's Izzy. I think it's part of the package."

"That you're going to buy."

"Why would I buy a girl, let alone Izzy?"

"Because you dig her."

"I don't."

"Sure you don't."

"Really, I don't."

"Dude, it's time to leave denialboro." Cody told me.

"It was funnier the first time you said it." I inform him.

"I know." he sighs, and drops his head.

"Go harass _your_ girlfriend."

"Can't. She's at the tennis court with Izzy."

"They let us play tennis?" I ask.

"Apparently." Cody replied. I thought about it. Tennis would surely beat sitting in this cold gym.

"Because sitting in this loud, cold gym is boring," I started to say.

"And since you were on the Male Tennis Team last year," Cody added.

"And since I'm okay with a sport today because it's unseasonably warm for February,"

"Off to the tennis court we go!" the both of us shouted. Cody jumped up, and pulled me up. I dusted off the seat of my pants.

"You wanna come, Harold?" Cody tries to invite him.

"No thanks. I'm trying to figure out how to catch more Pokemon on the new game. I've been stuck for a few weeks." he tells us, then buries his nose back into the glossy paperback.

"Suit yourself." I tell him. Cody shrugs his shoulders.

* * *

"Izzy, that makes the seventh ball that you hit over the fence!" I shout to her.

"Heh-heh. I know!" she shouts, then runs towards the fence.

"The reason why the fence is so high is so that the ball won't fly out of the court."

"Izzy knows that. Muwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" she says while running backwards.

I face-palm myself. She's _seriously_ doing this. I'm getting a major migraine from her. _I _wasn't even this bad when I first started.

I turn towards my friend and ask, "Cody, explain to my why you thought it was a great idea for us to team up against Izzy and Sierra?" he turns towards me and dribbles the tennis ball with the racket. "Because, Mister Tennis, everybody else was already playing doubles. They were the only one's playing singles."

"This is stupid; Izzy can't hit a tennis ball right to save her life."

"Yes she can!" she yells. I didn't even notice that she was back on the court. She does a cartwheel to the net and throws the ball. And I end up hit in the forehead. Thank you, _yet again_, Izzy for managing to injure me twice in one class period. I didn't even see her serve it. I thought she was playing.

"Gah!" I exclaimed before dropping my tennis racket to cradle my injury.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Izzy yells as she rolls underneath the tennis net towards me. "Izzy didn't mean to hurt Noah _again._ I mean, like, it's just like you're a ball magnet today! Balls are just flying to your face today. Good thing one didn't hit you in the mouth. That would be really bad. Could you imagine walking around for the rest of school – well, never mind, this is the last period of the day – no, going home with balls in your mouth..."

"Augh, Izzy, just _shut up_!" I shout.

She looks at me like she's hurt. I see Cody laughing, along with Sierra. I don't know if they're laughing because of this, or some inside joke of theirs. You can never tell with them.

"I was just saying sorry." she pouts.

"Yeah, and then you launched into a great, big story about balls in my mouth." by now I'm rubbing my aching temples.

"Yeah, but I was saying sorry in the story."

"You annoy me." I sigh.

She shouted, "You annoy me!", and then ran off again.

Someone _please_ explain to me why it seems like every time I talk to her, she runs off somewhere. Is it me or her? Isn't her family crazy or something? She's always talking about something stupid and crazy that she or mom or brother or uncle did. It's annoying.

"Awww, you and your girlfriend got in another argument?" Cody came over and asked. I hit him with the tennis racket.

"Ouch!" he shouted.

"Let's go back in. It's not that entertaining out here anymore."

* * *

I climb onto bus number 89 and sit down in my normal seat. It's a nice temperature on the bus. It warm enough to not use the heater and cool enough to not need to open any windows. If only every day in February was like this. But anyways, I'm bored because normally I do my homework when I'm on the bus. My bus ride is long enough to accomplish a science worksheet and if I have Business homework, then it's normally easy to finish that. It's as loud as it normally is on the bus today. Especially since it's Wednesday and nobody has any practices or clubs to go to.

"Noah! What was the lab homework today?" Izzy asks me. Why does she always insist on bothering me?

"It's page 54 and 56 evens of the workbook." I respond.

"Are we supposed to use our notes?"

"I guess."

"Bye, thanks!" she tells me, then runs back to her seat. The bus driver stops at a light and I try my best to not fly out of my seat. I notice Naiomi seat-hopping towards me. _Oh, God,_ I think, _That only means that Izzy's coming back over here._

"Hey Noah." Naiomi waves at me. I wave back, then look back at my homework, hoping that she'll go back to talking with Izzy.

"I see that you were talking with Izzy."

"About homework."

"Well, you were talking to her, right?"

"Yeah. I was. Over homework."

Then Izzy ran to us. The bus driver suddenly stopped, which made Izzy crash into Naiomi. They were both giggling as the bus driver yelled at them to sit down.

"What Izzy?"

"Look, Naiomi, look at the person in my lab book!" she shouts, then thrusts the book in her friend's face. They both look in the book (Forgive the rhyme.), giggle, and whisper to each other.

"Jesus! That _does_ look like him." Naiomi exclaims.

"I know!" Izzy agreed.

"Like who?" I ask, then reach out for the book. Izzy snatches it away from me.

"Nobody." she tells me. I roll my eyes. Izzy Immaturity.

"Yes, it's somebody. You might laugh over something completely stupid, but Naiomi won't."

Naiomi took the book (_Again_, forgive me for the rhyme.) from Izzy, and made me look at the book. (Seriously, I'm not _trying_ to rhyme. It's just happening that way.)

"I stand corrected." I state. What they're looking at is a picture of a guy that looks a whole lot like me. "And what makes a picture of a me-lookalike so funny?" I ask.

"It's just that we thought you were one of a kind." Naimoi tells me. They both get another laugh in.

"That's all Izzy wanted to show you people." Izzy said, then ran back to her seat. The bus driver stopped the bus again, and shouted. Naiomi ran back up to Izzy, and several individuals in the back of the bus shouted profanities at the two to stop acting a fool. Eventually the bus driver starts driving again. I'm just ready to get home.

* * *

**Yippie, this isn't as short as I had thought it was..**

**Unfortunately, I've lost my touch of Noah. I'm becoming a sweet, adorable little girl who's smart, cynical mouth is slowly disappearing.**

**But anyways, RANT TIME!**

**Girr, I got my mp3 player taken away for about the fifth time in a month. It's been hard for me. I was addicted to my music.**

**My parents say that I might have to come up with a Plan B for extracurricular. They are deciding if they should take away Band.**

**But, anyways, I was extremelyhappy** **the other day. Why? Because Walmart was stocking the Seasonal Aisle with School Supplies. Boo. Yah. I _love_ it when it's Back-To-School time. It means that I get a bunch of new shirts, pants, shoes, and school supplies.**


	17. BBall Practice!

**What's Up, Ya'll?**

**Voices is back with another update of one of your favorite Nizzy multi-chappies.**

***Heh-heh***

**It's not really anything good in this chapter. Just Izzy going to basket-ball practice. No mention of Noah until the end of this chapter.**

**So now _you_ should go and Read n' Review!**

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

_~Izzy's Point-Of-View~_

"Sierra!" I shout to my friend.

"Izzy!" she shouts back.

"Sierra!"

"Izzy!"

"Sierra!"

"Izzy!"

"You two _shut up_!" Alex yells at us. Naiomi shakes her head. Alex is rubbing his temples. "The things I put up with..." he says. Sierra and I laugh. It's still pretty warm outside, so the principal is letting people eat outside. Hence, us sitting outside. Well, I'm standing on my seat.

"Izzy, you have to sit down before Mr. Littleton sends us back inside." Naiomi tells me. I jump up and do an air-split before sitting down.

"We need something to talk about." Sierra said.

"Like why I'm always eating lunch with a bunch of girls?" Alex asked.

"Sierra doesn't count as a girl." Naiomi said, and pointed to her. Sierra karate-chopped Naiomi's finger.

"Yes Sierra does." Sierra told her.

"Izzy's a girl!" I shouted, then jumped back onto the table.

"We know that." Alex said. "Izzy get off the table; Mr. Littleton is right by the doors."

"I don't care about a stinky principal!" I shouted, and started dancing on the table.

"Oh, God, she started dancing on the table." Sierra said.

"Yeah, Izzy is! And it _rocks_!"

"I'm bouncing. Mr. Official and Scary just looked Izzy's way." Alex said, then got up with his plate. I overheard him say hey to one of his friends.

Then the double doors that lead to the cafeteria opened, and in walked Mr. O&S like a boss. _Mental Note to Self: Next time faced with double doors, open both at the same time, and walk through them. Like a boss._

"Young lady! What are you doing?" he asked. I jumped off, and did a somersault.

"Havin' fun." I responded.

"You do that by standing on tables?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's fun. You should try it sometime." I told him. Sierra and Naiomi looked skeptical.

"Do you need ISS?"

"No sir! I'll stick to the ground now!" I told him. He walked away.

"Jesus, Izzy, that was close." Naimoi told me.

"Meh, no biggie." I told her.

"If I ended up in ISS with you," Sierra started.

"Which you weren't." I replied.

"Hey guys." Alex told us. He was obviously done hiding.

"Traitor," I told him. "you didn't stick with us through the end! Then you abandoned your friends from the other table!"

Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"I agreed to sit at lunch with them tomorrow. And plus, I didn't want to get in trouble."

"But nobody here got in trouble, did they?"

"True. But there was a possibility. And plus, now the principal is keeping an eye on you. And Sierra. And Naiomi."

I squinted my eyes at him. He squinted back. Then Naiomi and Sierra started squinting. Then I broke the squinting epidemic.

"Awesomeness, it was a squinting epidemic!" I shouted. Everybody started laughing at the stupidity. A few people from other tables looked over at us. We ducked our heads and started eating again.

"How come every time we're having fun, somebody gotta look over and ruin it?" Naiomi asked.

"Because," I started. "They're jealous of our totally epic adventures."

"What time is it?" Sierra asked.

"Adventure Time!" I shouted, then jumped onto my seat, and did the "Rock On" sign.

"The stuff I deal with every day." Alex said.

"Well, you're friends with us, aren't you?" Sierra asked, then her phone went off. "Firework" by Katy Perry started playing. Sierra took the call while Naiomi and I started singing. Alex scooted away from us, and resumed eating.

While Naiomi and I were in the middle of the second verse – our _favorite_ verse – Sierra shook us.

"Guess who _that_ was?" she asked.

"Your mom?" Alex asked. Sierra's smile disappeared. "Hey," Alex told her. "I was serious! My mom calls me during school _all_ the time."

"Well, you know, I wasn't asking you." she responded.

"Was it you dad?" Naimoi asked.

"No." she told her.

"You guys are stupid. It was _Cody_. Duh!" I answered, and I knew that I was right on target.

"Eee! Yes! It _was_! He was calling to see what I was doing because he couldn't find me in the cafeteria!"

"Seriously?" Alex asked. By his tone, he wasn't all giddy-happy like Sierra was.

"_Seriously_!" Sierra shouted. "I must go find him!" and then she jumped up, left her plate, grabbed her backpack, and walked through the double doors...like a boss. Man, I had wanted to do that.

"I call dibs on her peach cobbler!" Naimoi shouted, then reached over to scrape Sierra's cobbler onto her own tray.

"Aww, man. Izzy wanted that." I told her.

"Well, ha-ha. I beat you to the punch. Or rather, _cobbler_. You can get her broccoli and cheese."

"Eww. Broccoli. I hate that vegetable."

"But yet you _love_ Brussels Sprouts."

"Yes! They're like little, miniature cabbages! They're _awesome_!"

"That's revolting." Naiomi told me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What's revolting," Alex said, "is you guys taking food off over her plate. What is she sneezed or coughed or something?"

"She didn't. We were there when she got her food." Naiomi told him.

"So what were you guys doing, staring at her and her food the entire lunch period?" Alex asked.

"Well, no." I said.

"_Exactly_." he said, thinking he proved his point.

"Hater." I told him.

"On what?" he asked.

"On my super-duper _epicness_."

"Sure."

Just then, the bell rang, which told us that it was time to go to fifth period.

* * *

It's after-school again! Yippie! Except for the fact that I still have basketball practice in about ten minutes. So, since it's soo warm outside, me and Naiomi and Sierra are sitting down at the lunch table that we were at at lunch. Wait, you didn't understand what I said, did you? Hah-hah, figure it out!

"Aww, man, I feel so suckish that we have to wear red basketball shorts to practice." I said while kicking my legs back and forth.

"We were supposed to wear red shorts for _forever_ at band." Sierra said.

"What instrument do you play?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, French Horn." she responded.

"The French-iest!" Naiomi shouted. We started to giggle.

"Don't you guys have to play at some of the basketball games?" I asked.

"Duh. All of 'em." Sierra told me.

"No dip, Izzy!" Naiomi told me.

"Whatever. Izzy didn't know."

"We knew that." Naiomi said.

"Aww, _crap_! Band is about to start!" Sierra shouted, then jumped up, and grabbed her instrument and backpack. "Bye you guys!" she shouted, then started sprinting to the outdoors bandroom.

"I guess we best be getting to that good 'ole gymnasium." Naiomi announced once Sierra was just a little dot on the school horizon.

"Yepperz." I said, then jumped off the bench I was sitting on. "Race ya!" I shouted, then ran towards the gym. Naiomi started running, too.

After about a minute, we were at the doors of the gym, and out-of-breath.

"Ha-ha!" I shouted, then took a _really_ deep breath, "I won!" and then I breathed out, and then breathed in again.

"Well, you know," Naiomi said, then breathed in, "you had a head," she breathed out again, and then breathed in, "start and all."

We were both heaving, but soon enough we got our breathing back, and smiling at each other.

"Okay, I admit you won." Naiomi told me.

"Yeah's! That's what's Izzy's talking's about's!" I shouted out, then jumped up into the air, and fist-pumped.

"With a fist-pump like that, you should be on Jersey Shore." Naiomi exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I shouted while fist-pumping the air.

"Come on, we need to get to practice."

"We do, don't we?"

We then both pushed open the double doors of the gymnasium, and entered the overly-cool building.

"How come this place stays cold regardless of the month?" I asked.

"We don't know why. But I think it's because of the county." said Naiomi.

"How?" I asked again, while walking down the stairs to the girl changing rooms.

"Because the school has to wait for the county school truck to come here."

"So there's no thermostat here that the principal can change?"

"Nope." Naiomi replied at the same time she put the combo in her lock. I followed suit, but with my own locker and lock.

"Cool." I said. Which was a response to both the conversation and the fact that I was able to open my locker without realizing it. Hah-hah-ha! Smile!

So now we have to get dressed real quick or else we have to run around the track four times. Not fun. Well, some people think that's fun, but Izzy's not one of them! Muwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-hah!

"One minute to formation!" somebody shouted into the locker room.

"Okay!" I shouted back. I struggled getting my last shoe one, and Naiomi was already tapping her foot because she was waiting for me.

"Come on; we're going to be running laps!" she told me.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I shouted at her, while hopping on one foot. I scuffed my other shoe, and it finally popped on. We both ran to our pre-practice formations.

"Hey Eva." I whispered to Eva, who was stand next to me.

"Hey." she responded.

Yes! Our great friend Eva is trying out for basket-ball this year! How great is that? It's great, isn't that? More friends to talk to and play with!

"Girls!" our coach shouted to us. I still don't remember the name of our coach. Pity. "We're going outside today since it's warm!" that initiated us to start cheering. "But we're going to have to run laps first!" and that made us groan.

"Aww, man, I don't wanna run laps." I told Naiomi.

"Yeah, and neither does any of us here. But we have to."

"Come on girls, let's get out there and _run_!"

We all started running towards the doors leading outdoors, and down the metal stairs.

"Four laps! Four laps!" Coach yelled at us again.

* * *

"Why?" I heaved. "Why? Why did this have to happen?" I'm practically pooped. That's why I'm laying against the stacked up bleachers.

"Because we're _exercising_." Eva told me. "You punks need more exercise."

"Yeah, thanks." I told her as I opened my gigantic-sized Gatorade. It's the clear one that's flavor I don't remember.

"Where's your friend?" Eva asked.

"She's still running," I said, then took a gulp of the drink. "She wanted to take her time. I wanted to get it over with."

"Well, you know I was the first one done."

"We know that Eva."

"Good."

Soon enough, Naiomi came bursting through the doors, and ran over here.

"Jesus! I did it! I did it! Halleluiah! I've done it!" she shouted, then collapsed onto me.

"Naiomi, Izzy's too hot and sweaty for that! Go lay down on the floor!" and I tried to shove her off.

"Never! Naiomi needs Izzy's pretty, clear Gatorade! It shall replenish Naoimi's energy levels!" and then she took my Gatorade from my hands, and waterfalled it into her mouth. She gave it back to me after it was about a third of the way gone.

"Come on girls, back into formation!" Coach shouted at us again.

"Aww, man." I whined.

"Onward we go!" Naiomi said as she pulled me and herself up.

"We're going to practice our jump shots today! So, we're pairing up to throw the balls above one another! Go to the basket-ball rack and grab one! Go go go!"

So, then Naiomi and I linked our arms together and speed skipped to the basketballs.

Eventually we moved on from that, to shooting, and other stuff. Then eventually practice let out early at about six. Fifteen minutes of free time. Whoot! Time to run around like an idiot and scream and yell and have fun! Coolieo's! That leaves Naiomi and me to sitting upside-down on the benches out front.

"So, why does _every_ single after-school activity end at about six fifteen?" I ask.

"Because this school sucks." Naiomi responded.

"Oh. That explains it. Wanna go looking for Sierra?"

"Sure. There's nothing else to do right now."

Naiomi flipped right-way up, then stood up. I tried to somersault out, but failed. And fell.

"Ow. That didn't work." I said as I rubbed my head.

"Hah-hah. You're a trip, Izzy."

"Thanks! Now help me up." I asked and reach out towards my friend. She helped me up.

We both started walking towards the outdoors band room. The closer we got, the louder the sound of the drum line was. I had to plug my ears up. We waited outside the doors. Soon enough Sierra came out.

"Hey guys!" she shouted.

"Hey Sierra!" we shouted back. She said bye to some of her friends, then started walking back to the front of the school with us.

"Izzy," Sierra nudged me. "Look who's standing by the doors over there."

"Is it Cody?" I asked, confused. I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me.

"No, it isn't. Guess again."

"Are we playing the guessing game again?" Naiomi asked.

"Yeah, Nai, look over there." Sierra pointed again.

"Oh, Izzy would be happy." Naiomi nodded.

"Yes she would." Sierra agreed.

"Izzy would be happy about what?" I asked.

"Just look over there by the school sign." Sierra told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Over there." Naiomi pointed.

"Oh!" I said, then smiled. Because there was no other than Noah. Then I stopped smiling. "Why would that make me happy?"

"_Because_ you're madly in love with him." Naiomi told me.

"I am _not_." I protested, then crossed my arms.

"You so _are_." Sierra said.

"Not." I argued with her.

"Are." She said.

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Noah, come here!" Naiomi shouted to him. "I'm breaking this stupid argument."

He looked over at us. He rolled his eyes, then went back on his phone. I think he was texting.

"God, how rude!" Naiomi said, taken aback. "Like, how tactless can you get: just blatantly ignoring somebody who's calling you? To go back to texting on your dang phone?"

"Naiomi, it's going to be okay. He's Noah. That's just how he rolls." I reassured her.

"No, somebody needs to tell him the truth."

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!" Sierra shouted.

"Izzy shall fix this!" I shouted, then ran up to Noah.

"Noah!" I shouted at him, then started shaking him by his shoulders. "You hurt my friend's feelings! You shall pay!"

"Izzy!" Noah shouted. "Quit! Quit!"

"Not until you apologize to Naiomi!"

"Fine! Just stop shaking me!"

"Okay." I stopped.

"To whomever I've insulted, I am positivity sorry!" he shouted out.

"I accept your overly worded apology!" Naiomi shouted back. "Oh, and just to inform you, Izzy is madly infatuated with you! She requests that you take her hand in marriage immediately!"

"Naiomi has just been informed that within the time period of five seconds she will be reported missing from this planet!" I shouted at her.

"Just the same may be applied to Izzy!" she shouted back.

"Are you two having an argument?" Noah asked.

"Yes. We are. Now excuse me, I have a countdown to start. T minus five! T minus four! T minus three! T minus two! T minus one! T minus Naiomi prepare to run!" I shouted, then ran after my friend. We ended up chasing each other around the front of the yard, until her mom finally got here. That was when she ran into her car, and told her mom to hurry up and drive away.

"Izzy, you're crazy." Noah told me when I was done chasing Naiomi.

"I tell her that every day." Sierra said to Noah.

"Izzy knows she's crazy."

"Acceptance is always the first step!" Sierra shouted out.

"What's the second?"

"My teacher never told me." she said.

"Aww, man. 'Cause I really wanted to know."

"Me, too."

* * *

**Okay. That was about ten pages of text in OpenOffice Writer. About two thousand words. Whoot!**

**But, I'm sorry that so few of those words involved Noah.**

**We should be getting some of that good old Love/Hate relationship back in chapter 19 or 20.**

**Band has been going okay for me. I've finally learned how to play the B-Flat Scale. My family and I ****finally moved into our new house. It was about time. Sadly, we're still moving more stuff in there. ****Also, I ended up sick for a whole week because of my little brother.**

**And those are the main things putting off me updating.**

**Some good new is that we're only 13 chapters away from finishing this story. So, we're a few chapters past halfway through.**

**Yippie.**

**So, thanks to all who've read _and_ reviewed this story so far. You guys need props for that. You _motivated_ me to update when I didn't feel like it.**

_**~Review, Please~**_


	18. My Opinion Is

_**Chapter 18**_

_~Noah's Point-Of-View~_

* * *

"So, since that whole winter dance thing didn't work out...the school is _insisting_ that we hold another program." Blainley Tiny announced to us.

"Well, it's gonna cost a bit of money, and it's kinda short-noticed." Bridgette said while fiddling on her pencil, as usual.

"But isn't Ms. Bush's surgery in a few weeks?" I asked. I got several nods. "Just hold a half-and-half fundraiser/dance." I suggested.

Beth Damon spoke up, "That could work. It's a good incentive for the student body."

"Exactly. Five or six dollars and half goes to Ms. Bush." I enforced.

"But it's still short-notice. I seriously doubt that we can find a decent DJ in three weeks." Blainley said.

"And what about promotion?" Jennifer spoke up for the first time in the past five minutes. I had almost forgotten she was here today.

"Promotion?" I asked.

"You know, posters and all that glitter to inform the student body." she answered.

"Right, right." I nodded. "Wait, all that glitter? That was such an Izzy thing to say." I told her. Her face scrunched up a bit in thought.

"Oi, leave it to Noah to talk about his girlfriend in the meeting." Blainley exclaimed.

"Hey! She's not my girlfriend!" I shouted, slamming a fist on the oak table. Somebody's water bottle almost tipped over. "And plus, how would you even assume that?"

"Because, Noah, it's actually among the more _important_ student gossip topics." she told me. I sighed. Why must high-schoolers, or people in general, insist on blabbing their mouths about what's not their business?

"Hey!" Beth nearly shouted. "Student Council Meetings aren't for discussing personal matter!" she shouted.

"Just one question, though," Jennifer asked. We all turned towards her, and gave her the floor. "How come every time we're at these meetings, we get all official sounding and serious?"

We all erupted into laughter. It was stupid, reckless kind of laughter, but it was welcomed to break the tension in the air. I could tell that we weren't going to get much done for the rest of the meeting.

"I guess I call this meeting to an end?" I announced as Vice-president. Since Courtney wasn't here (And thank God, because today had been a long day at school.)

"Bye guys." we all said as our departing words, along with gathering all of our stuff.

Soon enough I had all my things collected in my bookbag, and I was walking towards the front doors of the school. It was chillier than normal, so I decided to wait on the inside of the school. I stood observing one of the posters for art club. It looked like something Harold Schwartz would have drawn; It's amine-influenced and overly-colored. While observing the drawing, I hear the band's music playing from their outdoor band room. It's some pop song by with a really catchy beat, but most pop music _is _catchy. I end up tapping my foot to the beat of the music while waiting for my ride.

Eventually the sound ceases to exist, and I have nothing to entertain me as I wait. I fall victim to tapping my fingers on the push-lever on the door. I sigh as I realize that the tune is the same one the band was playing. Music can be so catchy, I'm surprised that it's not used for mind control. Or perhaps it is.

Courtney Millard breezes by me through the other doors.

"Hey, Courtney." I tell her. She stops her brisk walk, and turns around. "I'm surprised that you didn't attend the SG meeting today."

She shrugs, then turns a few degrees more towards me. "I had tutoring for AP Biology. Ms. Garim can be so difficult."

I nod in agreement, because I remember I had that teacher last semester, but for Honors Biology.

"I'm surprised that you guys ended so early," Courtney commented. "I had tried to check in, about ten minutes ago, and I found out that the room was locked!"

"Yeah. After so long, we had realized that nothing was going to be accomplished."

"What happened?"

"Nothing _major_. Just a little dispute that turned into a joke of sorts." I informed her.

"Over what?" she questioned.

"I actually forgot. It was so trivial." I lied; I didn't forget. It's just that it's...personal... Courtney didn't seem to notice, though.

"Oh, well then. When's the next meeting?"

"Next Wednesday, you know." I told her.

"Hey, I figured that since you ended early and all, that you might have changed the next meeting!"

"A legit reason, I give you that."

"Exactly."

"Yeah... Well, see you around." she told me, then turned to continue walking to whatever destination she had originally set out to.

"Bye." I said to her back. She was always one to walk away before the other properly said "Good-bye".

* * *

"Oh hey Noah, old buddy, old pal!" Izzy came screeching towards me on the bus.

"_What_?" I ask her. She's already starting to annoy me, and she _just_ got onto the bus this morning.

"Did you finish the Business Tech homework from yesterday?" she asks, idling in the aisle of the bus.

"Yeah. But you can't copy it."

"Whyyy nottt Noahhh?" she whines, drawing out the last letter of each word.

"_Because_, Izzy, this makes the third time this week that you've copied off of me, and Mrs. MT is seriously staring to think that you're coping all the time."

"But I'm not!"

"I'm not arguing with you over this."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Just because!" I shout. Izzy stomps away.

"You're not my friend anymore right now, Noah!" she shouts as she stomps back to her seat.

"Glad to not be!" I shouted back, aggravated that she bothered me this early in the day. Soon enough she's back.

"Okay. You're my friend again."

"Oh, 'tis a pitty, is it not?" I told her.

"Nope! Now can I copy off of you? Now can I? _Now_ can I?"

"Fine! Fine! Take the darned paper and get on with your life, person!" I shouted as I reached into my bag for the worksheet. I thrust it towards her, and she gleefully snatched it from me, and skipped back to her seat.

"Izzy..." I mumbled to myself as I realized that I was going to have to deal with her several more times today.

* * *

**Holy Roman Empire, this is entirely too short.**

**Main reason for it being too short is because I REALLY wanted to update this story, to let all know know that I am indeed NOT on hiatus for this story.**

**Just Writer's Block.**

**Hopefully I shall update with a chapter with about three-thousand words next chapter. Or two-thousand fifty. Either or.**

**Please read and review to make me HAPPY.**


	19. Tennis Friends

**THIS IS CRAP.  
That is the best way to describe this chapter. It was lost on my computer, and I found it when I finally got this thing fixed. And I tried to finish the chapter, but it just wanted to be a butt hole.  
And it's snowing here for the first time this year/winter. I'm not amused.**

* * *

_Izzy's POV_

"Dude, I must finish this Spanish homework!" I shout to Sierra.

" 'Cause the teacher is gonna fail you on that." She shouts back.

In case you didn't know, I'm in my second block Spanish class, and I'm currently copying somebody's homework. I don't really know what it is, but I do know that I need to copy it. I just finished copying (and returning!) Noah's from Business class.

"You know that Jacki didn't conjugate that right, right?" Sierra told me. I took a second look at the paper. It was true.

"Well, it doesn't matter if it was conju-whatever'ed right. I'm copying it. She just grades it based on if you did it or not." I replied. "Hey, Jacki, here ya go!"

She walked over, I thanked her, she said "You're welcome" and that was the end of that classmate interaction.

"Maybe she's not that smart at this…" I pondered.

"Ya think?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah. I think. I know it's unbelievable, but I do." We both laughed that that.

"Sometimes your jokes are so horrible, that they're good."

"Like cross the line twice."

"To make it funny?"

"To make it funny."

"I still don't get it. You're confusing me!" Sierra shouted out. I few people in the class looked over, and shot us looks. I was gonna stick out my tongue, but Sierra started talking again. "And you know that you confuse me _so_ often!"

"Shut up!" I told her.

"But I don't wanna shut up!"

"Yes, yes you do! It's for the betterment of the civility of the universe!"

"What does that even have to do with anything?" she asked me.

"A lot." I replied. We both erupted into giggles.

"Attention class!" our teacher shouted at us. "The bell has rang so, I don't understand why you're not in your seats!"

"It's because you can't teach." I whispered to Sierra. She giggled a little.

"She totally can't." she replied.

"Please get your homework out and lay it out on the desk." The teacher announced again.

"Dude, your homework is so suckish." Sierra announced to me.

"Eah, don't hate me cause I didn't have to work for it like _you_ did."

"Eah, don't hate me cause I _actually_ work."

"Insert laughter here." I announced in my announcer voice.

"Begin laughing." Sierra finished.

"End laughter." I said.

"Commence class work activities."

I can already tell that Sierra and I aren't going to get any work done in Ms – I mean _Senorita_ – Cortez's class. Oh well. It's basically just a free period that I'll get an 'A' in.

* * *

"Down!"

"Five!"

"Up! Down!"

"Six!"

"Up! Down!"

"Seven!"

"Get up, and don't do it again or else it's fifty!" our gym coach shouted. We all jumped up, and realigned back to our squads. We got back to our normal exercises; push up, jumping jack and such. Soon enough we were seriously tired, and we were chilliaxing on the bleachers, watching all the guys playing some good-ole b-ball. I was seriously about to become bored, and see if I could coax the teacher to let us go outside, since it's warm and all. I flipped myself around so that I was laying on the bleachers.

"Ewww, don't you know how _nasty_ that is?" Sierra questioned me.

"Don't know, don't care. Too bored, too unentertained."

"Then ask if we can go outside." She suggested.

"I would, but that's a long way to walk."

"No it's not, you're just being lazy."

"I sure as Alice-in-Wonderland am."

"Such a lame response."

"I know. Thanks."

"You're not welcome." She responded. "Come on, let's go find Katie and Sadie. I bet they can convince the teacher to let us out to play tennis."

"Fine. Lead the way, great friend 'o mine." I said, then hopped down two of the bleachers. Sierra took the 'normal', less as awesome way down the bleachers. "Hey, Katie and Sadie! Twins! We need you! Come on outta hiding!"

The both of them turned their heads towards my general direction. I finished jumping down the rest of the stairs, and ran down to them. Sierra jogged towards them, too.

"Like, what's up Izzy and Sierra?" The darker one asked for the two of them. They were both walking very closely to each other, wearing pretty much the exact same thing.

"You two wanna go asks coach if we can play tennis?" I asked them.

"Well," the lighter started.

"Why would we be the ones to ask?" the both finished at the same time. I just realized that I couldn't really tell them apart. Oh well, I'll figure this out eventually. Oh, and I remembered that I didn't remember my reason for asking them. I'm so forgetful today, aren't I?

"Because," Sierra answered for me, "You two were on her tennis team last year. And ya'll two were actually pretty good. Especially compared to the others."

"Like, OMG! Katie! She said that we were good at tennis!" The chubbier one said. Well, I guess that means that she's Sadie, right?

"Sadie, I so _totally_ heard her, too! Isn't that just so cool?" Katie shouted to her friend.

"I think that we should, like, ask Coach if we can go outside and play tennis!" Sadie suggested.

"OMG, I was totally thinking that, too!" Katie responded. Then the both of them turned to Sierra and me.

"Do you two wanna play tennis, too? We could totally play doubles if you joined." the both of them said simultaneously.

"Um, sure..." I said. Didn't Sierra and I just ask that? Did they seriously forget that?

"Okay, we'll find you soon, so we can play!" they both shouted out as they walked to the coach's office. Sierra and I shrugged, and watched them walk away. They were a question for another day.

* * *

"I won! I won! Izzy awesomesause _won_!" I shouted out.

So, here's an update on what just happened in my life: I just won my tennis match!

"Izzy, nobody cares." Sierra told me, but I didn't care about that. I won and that's final.

"Come on, let's play another round!"

"Let's not. I'm ready to go in; it's rather hot out here, and I bet Cody's inside." Sierra started walking towards the main gym. I started to walk towards her.

"You're no fun anymore. All you ever do is just wanna be around Cody-this and Cody-that. What about good 'ole Izzy?" I asked her.

"I _love_ Cody! I can't help that!"

"More than you love your bestest friend in the whole entire school?"

"It's a different type of love."

"Oh, so it is, isn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was just saying..."

"Okay Izzy, let's just leave that alone. We're friends, and that's that. Chillax."

"But you're still blowing the Izzy off!"

"It's gonna be okay." Sierra tells me, then opens the door to the gym.

"Fine..." I tell her.


	20. Bussiness with Narcissus

School has been going along quite nicely. We're about to get started on prepping for our final exams. I'm just so glad that I get to opt out of two of them (since I've kept up an 'A' average in the classes), and that means that summer break starts earlier for me. So that basically just leaves my Business Tech HsCAT exam, and my Spanish II exam. Other than that, I'm home free.

It's just too bad that Izzy ended up having those classes as well. Which means that I have to see her for _way_ too many more days. She's not that bad of a person, but if you ended up spending two plus hours of unstructured time, then you'll understand my point. She goes hay-wire crazy. I mean, even worse than normal. She has been known to climb out of windows, blowing bubbles, and preforming acrobatics throughout the room. I can not spend that much time with the girl. I will go bat crazy myself.

Let me not even mention about when we're on the bus. She's bad enough by herself, but she has a_ friend_ to accompany her. That's twice as bad, twice as annoying, twice as much of a headache, twice as much aspirin for me to take when I get home. And we're not even on the bus for long.

* * *

_Examples of good listening skills are:_

_A. Sitting back and relaxing_

_B. Not listening to the speaker_

_C. Getting up while the speaker is talking_

_D. Overcoming barriers and have understanding_

Easy. I chose 'D'.

In case you're wondering, I'm taking my HsCAT exam for Business. The class might sound hard, but it's really not. You read the book, and get on the computer to play around with the practice test questions. Easy as pie. Speaking of which, the test is on the computer and this is the only class that I've ever had to take an exam on a computer.

I quickly click towards the beginning to make sure that I answered all of the questions, and hit _FINISH_. I have to wait about five seconds until it gives me back my test results. 98%, it tells me. I get up from the computer and wonder which question I got wrong, since I normally get 100% on the MiTiRayLa practice...

"What'cha get, Noah?" Izzy turns around and asks me.

"Ninety-eight." I respond, sitting down at my desk.

She thumbs up me, and whispers "Good job.". The teacher tells us no talking in the testing area, and Izzy turns back to her test. A few other people ask me what I got, either congratulating me or saying that they should have sat next to me. Cheating is so prevalent in this class. Especially for the people who show up about twice a week; they never know what's going on in class. Thus they sit next to the smarter people in class to give them the answers to the test. Never mind that when it gets down to the HsCAT, they're going to most likely fail, but it buys me temporary peace with those kids.

"Whoot! A ninety-six!" Izzy shouts. I turn towards her, and she's fist pumping the air while dancing around.

"I still got two points higher than you." I gloat. She crosses her arms and sticks her tongue out at me.

"So what Noah? That's _you_. I'm just happy that I didn't get an eighty-seven this time."

"Yeah. I can't count how many times I've seen that number on your screen alone."

"Shut up." she tells me and punches me in my arm. It doesn't really hurt, and I know she's playing with me, anyways.

Ms. Morris-Tiny says 'good job' to the last few people who get off the computers. I think Eva got a ninety and Mike got a ninety-two. Still, nobody has gotten a score higher than mine, and I feel rather accomplished by that feat.

I watch a few other people send in their test. A sizable portion fail, and other just barely skim by. Some laugh at their failing grades, and some look pissed off at the teacher. Personally I think that it was their own fault that they failed. I don't really think the teacher has much to do with it. But if I tried to tell them that, they would say that it does matter since I'm so smart, and then I would loose all of my hard effort of trying to stay on their good side. Trust and believe, these people in here are extremely annoying in a way that Izzy isn't, and you just don't want to be a nuisance to them. That's generally always bad news for _you_.

Since I have about twenty more minutes of free time (everybody takes forever to test and Ms. MT never has anything for us to do on test days) I decided to catch up on my reading. But since we all know that Izzy is rather punctual when it comes down to disturbing me and my peace, the mere thought of me thinking that I could read was a lie.

"Noah!" she screams. I slowly count to ten before looking up out of my book. She's grinning and hovering above me. "We're playing a _game_."

A game? Since when? We don't do that kind of stuff in this class. That's... impossible.

"What kind of game?" I ask her once I sit my book back down on my desk.

"Review baseball for our next test."

Speaking of which, I don't understand how this class works. We study two different topics at one time, and then take a quiz _and_ a test in the same week. _Every_ week. Without fail. And then after the test, we do some sort of review stuff for our next test.

"_That_ again?" I sneer at the thought. I hate that activity. It's completely pointless and worthless. Nobody seems to know anything, and there's always chaos when you let twenty teenagers run amok for fifteen minutes. I look around the classroom. People are already assembling for the game. Half the people are up and walking towards the back of the classroom, and the rest are still sitting down, waiting for their team's turn.

"You're on our team." Izzy announces to me.

"Great." I tell her, rolling my eyes in the process. I put my book into my backpack, and put away most of my supplies for this class. I look for where my team assembled, over by the windows facing the buses, and decided to go over there for the sake of my participation grade. After about five minutes everybody in the room is finally settled enough for us to start the game. We're supposedly intelligent enough to remember the rules of the game from us playing last semester, which is a lie, so the teacher decides to omit that part.

My team is first, and we're supposed to send somebody up to answer questions. I look around and realize that most of the people that I'm teamed with failed their test today. Great. Now they're going to expect me to pick up their slack and hopefully win the game.

Without fail, they send me up.

"What are rules of conduct established by the government to maintain stability and justice?"

I think it over for a bit. The answer's in my mind, I know it is, but it's been a while...

"Law..." I state the word in an unsure way, drawing out the 'aw' part. There's a brief pause where everybody checks ancient notes to see if I'm right. My team claps and the other side groans. I smile.

" What legal concepts did the United States adopt when it gained independence?"

Wasn't that English common law? I mean, wasn't that something that you learned in Civics and Economics?

"English common law." I'm definite with this question and sure enough, I'm correct. I realize that two of my group mates got up and were standing at spots around the room. That would explain the baseball portion of the game.

"Christian has just received his first checking account bank statement. He pulls out his checkbook and looks to find his outstanding checks and deposits and check his balance. What is Christian doing?"

I don't even have a clue.

"The question?" I ask. The teacher gives a hint, "It has to do with his _statement_."

Since when would that help? I shrug my shoulders, and my classmate Eva lists the answer choices for me. Izzy taps on the desk loudly, and I know that she's trying to get my attention. I look over, and she's mouthing the word choice, 'C' to me. I shake my head, which probably would give it away if people in this class actually payed attention. She nods 'yes' rapidly, and mouths "Reconciling the statement." like a mantra. I think about it. The game isn't _that _important that I need to cheat, but then again, my team thinks that I'm the only one who's capable enough to win. I glance to my right, and the other team looks over to the left. They finally figure it out and tries to call us out for cheating. I turn back to Eva and answer the question.

"C. The one about reconciling the statement."

I get the point for my team. We eventually hit a home run, and it's the other team's turn. Soon enough, yes, my team does win, and everybody thinks that I'm so great for winning for us. I think so, too, since I was stuck with people who could care less about their grade.

* * *

"Student Government?" Cody asks me after-school as I walk up to him.

"Yep." I answer, sitting my book bag on the ground beside me. Currently we're both waiting at the double doors at the front of the school, watching for our rides home. We could always sit outside on one of the benches, it's more comfortable and easier to watch for cars that way, but out backpacks are already bulging and weigh a ton. Lugging that around anymore is not an option.

"Tutoring?" I ask Cody.

"Yep."

"What subject this time?"

"Biology." he opens the door to let somebody in as he answers my question.

"I thought you were doing good in there." I tell him. I turn the screen on my phone on to check the time. It's 5:18 pm. Not as late as normal; teachers still exist at this time, so it's actually quite early.

Cody laughs. "I though so too until I saw my last test."

"You bombed it?"

"With flying colors."

"Only you would say that." I assure him.

"Or Izzy." he says.

"Why do you feel the need to constantly bring her up?"

"Because you love her, and you just don't realize it yet." Cody smiles at me like he's trying to convince me of this unknown fact.

"Since when?"

"Since you laid eyes on her."

"Not true."

"But you admit that you love her."

I sigh.

"How do I always fall victim to your traps?" I smile at him as I ask this.

"Because it's the truth and you can't deny the truth."

I shake my head at his logic. I don't claim Izzy. She's... nice, I suppose, but I don't see how it could possibly work. She's too insane.

Cody opens one of the doors again, but this time he walks outside. I don't see his ride anywhere, so I grab my own stuff and head out with him. He finds a bench that's absent of people, and we both sit down.

"Why does everybody say that I like her?" I ask Cody. He makes a thinking face, something that doesn't exactly show up often, and answers.

"It's the way you two act with each other." he tells me.

"Like how so?" I check the time again. It says 5:22 pm, and I'm afraid that my mother got caught up in traffic again.

"It's like a hate-love thing. Like, remember when Courtney and Duncan were going out?"

"Oh, God!" I shout. "Don't ever say something like that again."

Cody starts cackling at my response, and a few of the people out here turn to observe us.

"Dude, what's wrong?" he asks between laughs.

"That... whatever they had... that wasn't love or like or anything that's humane."

"It's called love-hate, dude. Opposites attract." Cody tells me as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "See, you're such a _genius_," he says genius as if it's bad, "that you can't even recognize the different types of relationships."

"Right. As if it's anything that really mattered to me. I mean, I have my family relationships and my friends. I don't think anything more is really necessary."

Cody slams his hand on the metal bench, probably in an attempt to make a startling noise. Instead, he quick draws his hand back and shakes it out. He chants "ow" a few times as I laugh at his stupidity.

"As I was saying," he tells me, "That sir!" he shouts that part, "Is where you're wrong!"

I roll my eyes and shake my head at the same time. I already know that people are watching us again, because of Cody's general stupidity. I swear, he's been spending too much time around Sierra and Izzy.

"See, you two are complete opposites."

"I feel as if we've had this discussion before."

"We probably have. But, listen. You two are perfect. It's a love-hate thing, but it _works_ for you two. I'm positive. I'm sure. I _know_ this."

"Since when were you the great match-maker of our grade?"

"Since ever, dude. Just watch, just wait. Just you watch and wait. She gets out of basket-ball practice in a few minutes."

"And I care why?"

"Because I swear to God, she's gonna see you out here, and she's gonna run over and talk to you because she can't resist you!"

I make a big exaggerated sigh and sink down lower in the bench.

"And now I remember why I had wanted to stay inside to wait. I still remember what she was doing _last_ week."

"Oh, was I there?" Cody asks very excitedly.

"I don't even remember. All I know is that she was hyped off the Gatorade that she was drinking."

"Go on."

"I don't even want to remember..."

"Oh, hey!" Cody points towards the direction of the gym, "Speak of Izzy and she shall appear!" I look where he's pointing, sure as day, and there's a figure decked out in lime green with red hair.

"It's time for me to go." I tell Cody, already beginning to grab my stuff. However, Cody latches onto my arm before I even have a chance to raise it and makes me sit back down.

"Your mom isn't here yet. I'm going to fast forward your relationship with the girl of your dreams."

"Why? Why, Cody? What sin did I commit to receive this chastisement?"

"The sin of _lust_." Cody draws out the word.

"What lust? When? I never lusted after her!"

"Lusted after who?"

I looked up at none other than Izzy. Kill me. Kill me now.

"No one." I tell her before sighing and face palming. Cody laughs, and so does Izzy's friend... Naiomi, I think. Izzy drops her duffel bag onto the ground near my own backpack and sits down on the ground. I don't even bat an eyelash at her unusual seating; she's been known to sit in weirder settings. There _was_ space on the other side of Cody, but she chose the ground.

"Are you _sure_ it was no one?" she asks. I nod 'yes'. "You sure you sure?" I nod 'yes' again. She thinks for a while, finger tapping her bottom lip, before she says anything else. "So, if you weren't lusting after anybody... then you were lusting after yourself, right?"

Oh, God. She's trying to explain something again. Somebody, somebody quick! Shut her up! Now! Please!

"Then you were like that Greek dude!" she shouts.

"That Greek dude?" I repeat back to her.

"Yeah! The one who fell in love with his image in a pond, and then died."

"Narcissus?"

"Yeah! Him! You're like Narcissus."

"Izzy?" she looks at me, wondering what I'm about to say next.

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up."

She starts to laugh at me when I say this. Cody nudges me with his elbow, clearly trying to use this as some sort of weird proof that Izzy and I are destined for each other. I turn to him and glare, but he only continues to smile.

I look back to Izzy, but she's already up with her stuff, and walking away. I move my eyes to the street, and I see that her ride is here. I'm pretty sure that she already told me good-bye, but I didn't hear her over my glaring at Cody.

She turns back as she walks and gives another wave and "Bye!" to our group. I give a half-concerned half-wave and manage to say an inaudible "Bye." to her, but she catches it, and starts waving harder. At first I think it's actually supposed to be directed towards her friend Naiomi, but I realize that it's not, and then I realize something myself.

She really does like me.

It's a fact that I didn't exactly realize myself, something that I needed guidance for, but it's a fact all the same. It was something that wasn't exactly noticeable, but it's there and present and once I knew, it was all up in my face.

I smiled despite myself. She _liked_ me. And as more than a friend, I know. It has to be. That would be the only explanation for how she acts towards me. How _we_ act towards each other.

I start to smile harder as I think about it. She likes me. So the other question is do I like her, too?

And I think I do.

* * *

**This was 3,061 words. I mean, actual story words. Not including the author's note. Be happy. You finally got that 3,000+ word update that I promised a forever ago.**

**Forgive me for not updating like I should. I'm a horrible person. But I made another story, To Be Sick, to make up for it. It's Nizzy. Not a lot of anything, really, but I think it's okay. Hopefully. Maybe. I donno.**

**Would you like to review for me? Pretty please? I took a _long_ time of hard work and effort for me to write this for you all! This was seven pages in OpenOffice Writer!**

**~Voices**


	21. Spanish or Tennis?

_Izzy's POV_

* * *

You know who's a great dude? Haha, well, you already know who, don't you? Of course you do, silly!

Noah.

He's an _awesome_ dude.

He's all short, but he's a _good _short. And he's all brown and long, wavy hair. And sarcasm — we can't forget the sarcasm! Snarky, snide, sarcastic sarcasm. That's my Noah.

And I am now starting to sound like Sierra when she's talking about Cody...

Ugh.

All ickyness aside, I'm in class right now... bored out of my mind. Second block is so _boring_ sometimes. All the cool people that make class fun and exciting like to skip second block, so whenever they're gone, the fun is gone...

"Sierra!" I actually whispered this to my friend, but you know how sometimes you whisper something to someone and it's actually louder than if you had talked normally? Yeah, that's what happened.

Sierra took a quick glance at Ms. Cortez before responding back to me with a "What?"

"Do you want to play tennis today in gym?"

"Maybe... Just singles? Or doubles? I might have to finish the homework before I play."

"The homework?" I asked, incredulously. Sierra looked at me with a very "Duh" face on, as if I was stupid, and said, "Yeah, the little packet that she gave us."

"In here?"

"Yes, Izzy, in here."

"Oh my God, why?!" I jumped out of my seat when I said this, making sure to flail my arms around me. Of course, everybody looked up at me and were probably questioning why I did this, but I don't care. Ms. Cortez raises an eyebrow at me until I sit back down. I do care about that. I don't have time to be sent to another classroom!

"When did she give them out?" I asked Sierra. She squinted up her eyes in thought and tapped her chin with her finger. "Like... last week, I think."

"Gosh, I've gotten behind in here! I didn't even remember that packet thingy."

"Well, you better catch up on it next block. Forget about tennis. Tennis won't get you an 'A'."

"You're right."

"And plus, this thing is due Friday." and with that, Sierra handed me the packet. She got half-way through it, which is a whole lot more than what I've accomplished so far.

"Eww. I have conjugating stuff. It's evil."

"Lol, Izzy, _everything_ is evil in here to you."

"Wait, did you just say _lol_?"

"Yes, I did! I started doing that for no good reason. Sorry."

"It's okay... I think..."

"No, it's okay. I'll stop."

And with that, the bell rang, which meant that it was _finally_ time to go to gym class.

* * *

_You can do it, you can do it, you can do it, you can do it, you can do it, you can do it..._

This is what I'm repeating to myself. Why, you may ask? Because we're currently doing six-inches a.k.a suicides. Why, you may ask? Because the stupid basketball team did something stupid, I don't even know, and now we, the gym class has to pay for it, because there's several people on the basketball team.

And it's not even _my _basketball team! It's the guys! That's some stupid stuff. Some really stupid stuff.

"I can do this..." I didn't really believe this, though. I absolutely _suck_ at those things. They're an epic fail for me. Other people can do them, I'm sure. I've seen them. But _I _can't do them. And that actually makes me sad.

You can insert a frowny face here.

"Alright, now, basketball team, don't do anything stupid like that again! Ya hear me?" Coach yelled.

"YES SIR!" everybody that was on the team, that was here, responded.

I rolled over onto my stomach and laid my head down onto the floor. Yes, the dirty, hard, cold floor. Please don't judge me – I'm tired and my abs hurt. And yes, it sounds a bit counterproductive, but hear me out! That dirty, hard, cold floor feels _heavenly_ against sore, achy muscles. Don't believe me? _Try it for yourself._

Everybody around me scrambled around me, trying to do whatever they wanted or needed to do. Some people were going to play basketball, some were going outside to play tennis or hang out on the track, others wanted to hang out in the health room, I few groups of people were just going to wander around the gym, and then there's the skippers.

I had Spanish homework to do.

Sadly, my backpack was in the girls' locker room. And that was a far distance away. Well, with sore abs and all. Would crawling be stupid right now? I'm sure it would...

I thought about my options.

Crawling it is.

And crawled I did! Yes, I looked _soooooooooooooooo _stupid. Yes, I got almost trampled on by the big, tall basketball players. And, yes, I got so much dirt on my clothes. But it was worth it.

So with my Spanish homework in hand, and pencil in the other, I set off to the health room to try to finish this packet before playing tennis.

* * *

"Yes Noah! Take that!"

"I don't have to play this game, you know that, right?"

"Yes you do, Noah! I'm _making _you."

"I will put this racket down and walk away!"

"Do it then!" I dared him. Now our game was at a standstill. I had the tennis ball in my hand, bouncing it up and down. "I _dare_ you, Noah."

"Fine Izzy!" he said, and started to lower the racket to the ground.

He wouldn't leave me, would he? He placed the racket on the ground at this point, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You're not going to leave me, I know you're not."

"Don't hold your breath." He started backing away from me and the court.

"You're just baiting and switching me!" I'm sure of this!

"There's not bait, there's no switch." He turned his back to me and started walking back to the gym.

Oh well, I lost my tennis partner. Should I chase after him? Or should I find somebody else to play? I looked around. Everybody was pretty much at the track. I saw Katie and Sadie walking towards the gym. Maybe they would play? Nah, they're going to make three, and they're only going to want to play with each other.

Maybe I should get Noah back...

"Noah! Noah! Noah!" I called out for him. He was still walking towards the gym, but he stopped and turned around to face me again.

"What?" he asked.

"Play tennis with me." I whined. He sighed and asked me, "Why?"

"Because," I told him, "I'm bored and you're the only one I wanna play with!"

"Find somebody else."

"I refuse!" and with that, I took him by his arm and dragged him back to the tennis court.

He begrudgingly obliged to my request. And I was happy. And we played tennis. And I won. And victory was _delicious._

* * *

_I have updated this. Yes, it has taken a year or so. Yes, I've severely neglected my writing. And, yes, I'm graduating in June. C/O 2014_

_Don't expect an update anytime soon._

_I'm just putting that out there now._

_I'm not going to disappoint ya'll like that._

_I'm not going to get ya'll's hopes up like that._

_I'm not going to promise something and not deliver it like that._

_I still love ya'll though._

_xxvoicesxx_

_04/20/14_

_12:18 AM, EST_


End file.
